Sophia Todd: The demon barber's daughter'
by Pikachu9516
Summary: What would happen if Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd went separate ways and remarried, had children of their own? Of course you would expect a boy taking his father's razors? Or a baker's daughter. This story will be different. A 14 year old barber girl one day meets a boy around her age and falls in love. What will their parents say when they'll find out about the forbidden love? Read it
1. It's a girl!

,, Congratulations, Mr. Todd. It's a girl.''

I was torn out of my thoughts, when the doctor came out of the room. I jumped up and slowly approached the door. I peeked in the doorway and saw my dear Amy holding a little bundle of joy in her arms. I saw the happiness in her eyes as she removed the blanket from the baby's face. She was beautiful. She looked so peaceful, and she had few dark hair fluffs. I was blown away, by the sleeping angel in my wife's arms.

,, She's so beautiful.'' I whispered.

,, I know.'' She handed me her.

I picked the baby from her and looked in her face. She had some strong features. Her jaw line was the same as mine and she looked like a girl version of me.

,, She's going to be daddy's girl.'' I smiled.

,, You think so?'' Amy looked at me.

,, I know so.'' I whispered and lightly kissed my baby girl's forehead.

I frowned a bit as I realized, that there's nobody now, who will carry on the barbering business.

I thought, that maybe she could give it a try, but I laughed in my mind:,, That's ridiculous! She's a girl. Barbering isn't her thing. Or could it be? Nah!''

I smiled as she yawned forming her little mouth in a O like shape. She opened her eyes and smiled at me as she saw me. She had dark eyes as well. Like I said a copy of me. She took my finger in her little hands and I widened my eyes by her tight grip.

,, You have a pretty strong grip for a little girl like you.'' I smiled as she played with my finger.

Amy couldn't help herself and giggle a bit as she saw my amazed face.

,, Maybe you're right. She's going to be daddy's girl after all.''

I looked at her and nodded lightly.

I looked back at the little angel and sighed as she made a sign she's hungry.

,, Sorry, but that's not my job.''

I handed her back to Amy and sat in the chair in the corner looking out the window, thinking of possibility, that she could be a barber one day.

,, Sweeney, what will we name her?'' I heard Amy's voice behind me.

I turned to them:,, I don't really know.''

She lit up like a Christmas tree as she got it:,, How about Sophia?''

I looked at the little girl and said:,, Sophia Todd. I like it.''

We both looked at our little girl and smiled in happiness. After two weeks Amy and Sophia returned home.

,, Welcome home, Sophia.'' I smiled and took Amy's suitcase.

,, It's good to be back home.'' Amy sighed happily.

I nodded and smiling said:,, Come, I finished the room.''

We walked in the baby's room and Amy gasped in amazement. ,, Sweeney, it's beautiful.''

She looked around the warmly white room. There was a crib with a little curtain over it, a rocking chair by the window and a bookshelf with books we managed to save from our childhood.

I heard footsteps next door and said:,, I'll be right back, dear. I have a customer.''

Yes, I was still the same demon barber, only I didn't leave the bodies to be put in meat pies, but I used them to sell the hair to wig makers of London. It was a good pay as well. I walked in my barbershop and found a man smiling at me.

,, Ah, good day, Mr. Todd. Nice weather today, isn't it?'' He said untying his necktie.

,, Yes it is. And today is a very special day.'' I smiled as I applied leather on him.

,, What is the reason, if I may know?'' He asked.

,, My wife and newborn daughter returned home from the hospital.'' I cheerfully sharpened my razor.

,, Oh, that's great news, Mr. Todd! Congratulations to the both of you.'' He smiled.

,, Thank you, Mr. Johnson.'' I started to shave him.

The reason I didn't kill him was he was a respectful man. And he paid a good price. He was one of my trustworthy customers. After I was done he paid me and whistling went out in the streets. I went downstairs and found both of them in the kitchen, where little Sophia was breastfed by Amy.

,, So, how did it go?'' She kissed me.

,, It was good. It was Mr. Johnson and he's sending you a congratulation.'' I sat down by the table.

,, Oh, that's very nice of him.'' She smiled.

,, Indeed it was.'' I looked at her.

I made myself a cup of coffee and went upstairs to my shop to get ready for the day. I sharpened my razors, when I heard the doorbell ring.

,, Good day, sir. Come for a shave?'' I turned to face him and paled a bit.

It was the judge.

He took off his coat and looked at me:,, Mr. Todd?''

I bowed and said:,, At your service.''

He sat in the chair and said:,, Well a good friend of mine told me, that you are the best barber in London so I came to see if he's right. And I hope that he's not lying.''

I mixed the leather and said:,, Oh, that is very humble of him. And trust me, my lord, that you'll have the smoothest shave you have ever known''

I applied the leather and took my razor.

I shaved him and he looked at himself in the mirror:,, I must say, Mr. Todd, you have done a very good job. You really are the best barber in London. Well I must go now. Lot's of business to take care of. Good day to you, sir.''

I nodded and he left. I sighed and sat in the chair, sipping the hot drink.

I heard the door open and I saw Amy with a plate of food:,, Thought you might be a bit hungry, dear.''

She put the plate on my dresser.

She stood behind the chair and rested her arms on the chair:,, It's a good thing, that Sophia fell asleep easily.''

She kissed my neck. I smirked and offered her a seat in my lap.

She sat down and sighed:,, Now, that we got some time for ourselves I was thinking we could…''

We heard the door open. We looked at the door and there was a customer with his wife looking a bit blushed, that they interrupted us.

,, I'll see you later.'' She kissed me and rose up and left.

I cleared my throat and took the man's coat. I shaved him and they left. I went downstairs and found my Amy playing with Sophia. I sat on the floor next to her and looked at Sophia as she gave me a toothless smile. I smiled back at her and stopped her tiny hands, which were reaching for the razors.

,, No, no, no, Sweetheart, don't touch daddy's razors. It's dangerous for you.''

She pouted a bit, but then blossomed in a smile as I took her little hand in mine and put it on my cheek:,, You're going to have a little attitude, I just know it. You won't be like the other girls, because there's something special about you. And that's why you're my girl.''

She looked at me like she understood me. Thanks to her dark eyes, she looked very intelligent for a baby, but who was I to judge? She yawned and I picked her up and laid her in the crib.

,, Goodnight, my angel.'' I kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep in such short time. I sighed and quietly closed the door. Amy was in the living room, reading a novel, while I sat down and closed my eyes for a sec.

I opened them again and yawned a bit, when I saw Amy bending down and smiling:,, You sure you don't want to sleep in the bed?''

She put her brown locks behind her ear as I nodded and went upstairs, checking up on Sophia. She was still sound asleep. I changed in my pajamas and crawled under the covers letting out a relaxed sigh as my head met the soft pillow. I felt the bed moving and Amy snuggling closer to me.

,, Goodnight.'' She quietly said.

,, You too.'' I sighed and fell asleep.

It was Saturday so I didn't open my shop today. We decided to take a walk through the city. We went to the park and then we went to the market for some things. We walked by the pastries, when I froze in my spot. I couldn't believe my eyes, what I was seeing. It was Mrs. Lovett standing here and selling meat pies.

I came closer and said:,, I'll have a pie.''

She didn't look up and said:,, That'll be…''

She gasped as she saw me. ,, Mr. T.? Is that really you?''

I chuckled and nodded:,, It sure is. What happened to your meat pie emporium?''

She sighed frowning:,, Well the meat pies started to run out of its ''special'' ingredient, that they stopped selling. So I had to close up my shop and I moved to live elsewhere.''

She blushed lightly at the ''elsewhere'' part.

,, Nellie, Arthur's hungry.'' We heard a shout from an apartment.

,, I'm coming!'' She shouted back.

,, Sorry, but I have to run.'' She took off her apron and ran to the house.

I looked at the window and saw a man with a baby. So Arthur was her son? She remarried again? Well that only proved her point that all good thing come to those, who can wait…

Amy found me in the crowd and asked:,, You got everything you needed?''

I nodded and we headed home. I helped Amy to pack out everything as Sophia sat in her highchair. She looked interested in the big packing. She giggled as I sent her a smile. She was a happy child, but what I didn't know was that after years that'll change.

**To be continued...**

So there you have the first chapter! :) Review, favorite and stay tuned for chapter 2! :)


	2. My little helper

_Two years later..._

And now the trouble begun as Sophia learnt how to walk. She was one active child I must say. I noticed that ever since that evening she saw my razors, she really liked to see me in work with them. She was always sitting in the highchair as I shaved the men. She brought smiles to many customers even the ones in a bad mood. She was a good luck charm. She watched closely as the razor slid against the skin. She was really interested in this sort of thing. Maybe she could give barbering a try one day. But at what age you can trust your child with a razor? I didn't know, because Joanna was never interested in them, unlike Sophia. I closed up the shop and picked Sophia up from the highchair.

,, Another day, with a shave, huh?'' I asked her.

To my surprise she nodded lightly and leaned against my chest as we went downstairs.

Amy was already setting the table, when she heard us coming in:,, So how was your day?''

She kissed me and took Sophia.

,, It went great, right Sophia?'' I looked at my little girl and she nodded again.

Amy was totally dumbstruck like I was, when she nodded the first time.

,, She's amazing, isn't she?'' I rested my chin on her shoulder.

She said:,, Yeah, I've never seen a child so small agree on something this serious.''

I smiled and said:,, Well she's a smart girl, so I was thinking, when she's older, maybe we could get her own set for her birthday…''

She looked at me and asked:,, Sweeney, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean what she'll do with them anyways?''

I said:,, Well she always liked to try and take a look of them, but I can't let her touch razors now. And she's been watching me in work so she knows pretty much every way to get a smooth, clean shave.''

She shook her head and sighed:,, I don't know about this, Sweeney. I still say it's not a good idea.''

I took her hand and said:,, Well we can ask her, when she'll be able to talk or we could get an answer now…'' I waved my head to Sophia.

She looked at her and then at me:,, Ok. Try to get something out of her if you can of course.'' She challenged me.

I grinned at her and then I turned to Sophia:,, I have a question for you. When you grow up, would you like to be a barber like daddy?''

She looked at me very seriously, that it was amusing. She nodded agreeing.

,, Are you sure about that?'' I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded and smiled her sweet smile reaching for me. I chuckled and picked her up and danced with her in the living room, where Amy was looking at me like I lost my mind.

,, What happened to you?'' She giggled.

,, My baby girl wants to be a barber, that's what happened!'' I smiled widely.

She looked at me in disbelieve:,, She really wants it?''

I nodded as I Sophia leaned against my chest and bubbled something under her breath. I sat down next to Amy as she took Sophia in her arms and rocked her as she hoped that she would fall asleep fast. It was no use. She was wide awake and then she looked at me with those dark eyes. Then it hit me.

,, Let me try.'' I reached for her and when I rocked her to sleep it worked.

After five minutes she was sleeping in my arms.

,, Amazing.'' Amy whispered.

I smiled in victory and took her to her room and laid her in the crib. I went to our room, where Amy was already changed in her silky black nightgown. She smiled and patted the bed. I sat next to her and she rested her head in my lap.

,, She's really growing on you, Sweeney.'' She said.

I looked down at her and smiled:,, I guess she is. Like I said; she's going to be daddy's girl. I just knew it and I was right.''

She looked in my eyes with her green ones and sighed:,, Well let's hope, that she's not afraid of the thunder, because it will be a thunderstorm tonight.''

We both jumped from the sudden flash and the sound of the thunder. We stayed quiet and listened, waiting to hear Sophia's crying, but it was all quiet.

,, Either she's a tight sleeper or she's going to be very strong.'' Amy said.

,, I think the second version is right.'' I shrugged.

She leaned in for a kiss and I pulled her closer to me as one of her hands got lost in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and savored her sweet kisses. I lost balance and we fell in the bed backwards. I kissed her neck moving to her collarbone, getting a soft moan from her. I slipped the laces of her nightgown off her shoulders and slowly slid it off her, teasing her. She giggled as I kissed her stomach, moving up to her breasts, making my way to her lips again. She slowly undid my shirt. We stopped as we heard Sophia's crying.

,, I'll check up on her.'' I said, kissing her.

She nodded and crawled under the covers.

I came in her room and picked her up whispering:,, Shh, it's okay, my angel. I'm here.''

Her crying calmed down as I hummed a lullaby to her. She leaned against my chest and yawned. I smiled as I saw her calm face. I slowly put her back in the crib and kissed her forehead.

I closed the door and got to bed, where Amy was sitting under the covers:,, What was it?''

She asked. ,, Just a bad dream, it's all.''

I got in to bed and she rested her head on my chest.

,, Goodnight.'' I said.

,, Goodnight.'' She yawned.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I opened my eyes and found an empty bed. I got dressed, combed my hair and went downstairs. Amy was already up and so was Sophia.

,, You're up quite early.'' I smiled at her as she put down her cup.

,, I don't know why, but since when 11:35 is early for you?'' She raised her eyebrow.

I widened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was almost lunchtime. I raced upstairs to the shop, forgetting about Sophia. I looked up the stairs and I saw two men waiting at the door.

,, Sorry, gents. I had some business to take care of. You know, family.'' I smiled at them politely.

They nodded and chuckled. We went inside and I got to work. I quickly sharpened the razors and applied the leather carefully on the man's face. I got to work, when I heard a little knock on the door. The other man, who was waiting by the door, opened it and to our surprises Sophia was standing in the doorway, smiling proudly of herself making her way up the stairs.

,, Daddy!'' She giggled.

I froze in my spot trying to process the fact that my little girl was walking on her own.

,, Did you make it upstairs yourself, princess?'' I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded shyly, waiting for a moral for wandering around herself, but I picked her up and hugged her:,, I can't believe it! She's amazing! Oh, I'm so proud of you, sweetheart!''

She giggled and leaned against my shoulder wrapping her tiny arms around my neck hugging me:,, I vuv you, daddy.''

I put her on the chest and said to her:,, Now, you probably won't need that highchair anymore, would you?''

She shook her head proudly. I smiled at her and returned to the other man. I applied the leather and remembered that I left the razor on the dresser and my hands were full. I looked at the little angel sitting on the chest, swinging her legs over the edge.

,, Um, could you get the razor for me, sweetie?'' I smiled at her as she jumped off the chest and got the razor.

I was amazed how she closed it before picking it up and bringing it to me, taking the brush and tray of leather from me, putting it perfectly back on the dresser.

,, Thank you.'' I smiled as she got herself up back on the chest, smiling.

,, Wow, that is one smart girl you have here, Mr. Todd.'' The man threw a polite smile at my little '' helper.''

Sophia took the smile and returned one as well.

,, Indeed I do.'' I felt so proud of her.

I actually could imagine her now standing by the chair with a razor and shaving the men of London. I snapped out of it as I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the dresser and found some money on it. I put it in the little box, where I kept my profits and turned to the little smiling angel, sitting on the chest next to her.

,, You know, now that you can freely walk, you could help me in the shop. How's that sound to you?'' I looked at her serious, dark eyes.

She nodded and hugged me:,, Thank you, daddy.''

I felt my heart fill with warmness, which she radiated with her smile and little voice. She was a complete angel, but me? I was a demon barber. I couldn't imagine my little girl slitting throats. She was too sweet and delicate for that kind of crime. But will this sweet side last forever? I could only hope that it would.

I petted her head and smiled:,, Maybe one day I could get you your own razors. Maybe one day I will…''

**To be continued...**

Yay, she's finally having some adventure in her life. :) Well in the next chapter I'll finally reward her with her own **POV** from now on. ;) Because she's the main character here after all... So all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 3! ^_^


	3. The baker's boy

_Twelve years later..._

**Sophia's POV**

I woke up and smiled as I saw the circled date, that was today. It was my 14th birthday. I picked out a peachy pink dress and put my hair in a braid, walking downstairs I heard my parents talking about a gift. I squealed inside my mind. I walked to the kitchen, where my parents were sitting and smiling at me.

,, Happy birthday, dear.'' Mom hugged me tightly and gave me a little red box.

I opened it and there was a silver locket smiling back at me.

,, Mom it's beautiful, I love it.'' I hugged her back.

She smiled and then looked at my dad with a look that made me tingly inside.

He rose up from the chair and said:,, I think, you're going to love this.''

He handed me a wooden box. I looked at the box, then at him and back to the box. I slowly opened it and gasped lightly as I saw, what was inside.

There were five silver razors sleeping in a perfect line.

I dragged my finger lightly across one of the handlers and looked at him:,, You did remember your promise, after all. Thank you, dad, I love them.''

I hugged him tightly.

He smiled and said:,, Well there's one more thing I wanted to show you.''

I looked at him as he opened his palm. It was a key. We got outside and caught a carriage.

,, Where are we going, dad?'' I looked at him.

,, You'll see.'' He smirked and looked out the window.

We stopped at an abandoned building that had a sign:,, Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium.''

I looked in the shop's widow and saw a counter, little oven in the wall, some tables and a metal door. I looked at my dad, but he was already walking up the stairs. I ran to follow him as he unlocked the door. I saw a red and white pole next to the door. We walked in and by the big window I saw a barber chair, a broken mirror in the furthest corner and a stove in the corner next to the door.

,, What is this place?'' I looked at him confused.

,, This was my old barbershop. And now it's going to be yours.'' He smiled.

I felt my smile widen more and more. I hugged him and thanked him like a million times.

He chuckled and said:,, Well, I was thinking, that maybe we can go and get you a dresser and a chest to get this place going?''

He looked at me. I smiled and nodded. I frowned as I thought of some problems.

,, What is it?'' He turned around to face me.

,, Well, first of all, how will anyone know I work up here, two, I'm a girl, three, who will go to a girl for a shave and four, how will I work in a dress?''

He thought and said:,, Well, solution for problem number one; we'll put up some posters in the center solution number two; it's nothing to worry about, solution number three; just do what I did, win a barber contest in front of a big crowd to prove you have skills, and solution number four; we'll find you something to work in.'' He smiled and we went to a hardware store to get some things.

After we managed to tidy up the place as much as we could we went to the market, where we found a stage and a weird looking man, with a strange Latin or Italian accent. He was bragging that he's the best barber in the town, and I saw my chance to get noticed. I heard him challenging anyone that thinks that they could beat him.

I got my courage and said:,, **I'll be your opponent, sir.**''

I felt everyone starring at me and whispering to each other. I saw the oily grin on his face, when I walked up to him.

,, You think-a, that-a you can beat-a me? I'm giving-a you last chance, seniorina, to call off-a the duel and save your-a pride.''

He bent down a bit to look me in the eyes.

I just chuckled and patted his cheek:,, I can say that to you as well, signor, but to me it sounds like you're scared of getting beaten by a girl.''

I heard a chorus of ''ooooh, this one is going to be a rough duel now.''

I found my dad in the crowd and he was looking very impressed by my movements towards the Italian. I saw a man walking through the crowd and recognized him from when I was a kid.

,, Will the Judge make sure, that this duel goes fairly?'' I said to the crowd.

I saw a little smirk as he saw me on the stage:,, Well I can't say no to a good battle between two barbers or deny a favor from a beautiful young lady like yourself.''

He slowly made his way through the crowd.

,, Who's up for a free shave?'' I asked to the crowd.

Two gentlemen walked up and took their seats. He gave the signal to start, when the Italian started to sing.

I tried to concentrate on my work, when I saw a boy around my age, golden brown hair and friendly brow eyes like mine looking at me with interest. He was standing at the meat pie stand as he got snapped out of it as he got a light hit on his head from a woman, that looked like him mother.

,, Stop daydreaming, Arthur! I know it's your birthday, but we don't have time for this now. Keep the pies selling!''

And with that she ran back in to a tent behind the stand. I shook my head lightly and played with the Italian's mind, taking things slow. As he got to his grand finale I took the chance and shaved the man's face with a single flash.

The crowd applauded as the judge said:,, **The young lady is the winner!**''

He shook my hand and said in a softly sneaky voice:,, Tell me, young girl, what is your name?''

I shivered lightly as I spotted a little lust in his eyes and stiffly said:,, I'm Sophia Todd and you will be welcomed any time at my tonsorial parlor on Fleet Street.''

He raised an eyebrow:,, Fleet Street, you say? I thought that place was abandoned.''

I sighed:,, Well my father gave me his old shop as a birthday gift this morning.''

He smiled:,, Your father? Is he the famous Sweeney Todd by any chance?''

I nodded:,, Yes, he is.''

He patted my shoulder and said:,, Well I wish you a happy birthday and good luck at your business. All though I've never seen a young girl, who's a barber.''

I shivered and turned around and jumped a bit as I saw the same boy, who was watching me by the stand.

He was holding a meat pie in his hand:,, That was amazing. I've never seen a girl, that it good with razors or even own them.''

He blushed a bit, stumbling on his words a bit.

,, I'm Sophia Todd. And you are?'' I stretched out my hand giggling about his light shade of pink on his cheeks.

,, I'm Arthur. Arthur James Lovett.'' He shook it.

I smiled and said:,, It's nice to meet you, Arthur. Did your mother own a pie shop in Fleet Street?''

He nodded:,, Yes, she did, but she's thinking of giving it to me.''

I smiled:,, Well then we would be neighbors. Because I'm opening my father's old barbershop as mine. It was a birthday gift.''

He gave me the pie and smiled:,, Well, happy birthday and congratulations on your victory, Ms. Todd.''

I took it and gave him a sweet smile:,, Thank you, Mr. Lovett. See you around Fleet Street then?''

He nodded and went back to the stand, where he got a dirty look from his mother. Looked like she wasn't too happy about the two of us communicating.

I jumped as I heard my dad behind me:,, I wouldn't eat that if I was you. And try to stay away from the Lovett's. They're all mad like the lunatics in Bedlam.''

I turned around and asked:,, Why do you say that about them. Arthur is a real gentleman. He gave me this pie as a happy birthday's wish and congratulation on my victory against that Italian.''

I turned my gaze at the cursing man, packing his stuff, sending me a glare, which made me think, that we would meet again. We got back at the shop and started to put everything on its shelves, places in the room. After that we went to the tailor, where we made measurements for the clothes to wear at work. The next morning we got the clothes from the tailor and we went to the shop, where to my surprise were some men going up the stairs.

I widened my smile as I went up the stairs:,, Good morning, gents. Sorry to be late, but I had some errands to run.''

They greeted me as well and followed me inside. One of them looked at me doubtfully, just the way I expected.

,, Are you really the same girl, who beat the best barber in London?'' He asked sitting down in the chair.

I nodded:,, I'm the one. Now what may I do for you today, sir?'' I smiled politely.

,, The smoothest shave you can give.'' He smirked challenging me.

,, One smooth shave coming right up.'' I chuckled applying the leather.

I got to work and started to shave the man's face. He was really impressed. So that was my first customer.

I spent the rest of the day shaving the men and getting really impressed faces and good pay.

I closed the shop and sighed falling in the chair:,, Well, that went well.''

**To be continued...**

Yay, love at first sight! :) So this was chapter 3. All reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 4! ^_^

**P.S. _I'm really happy and amazed by the reviews after the second chapter... Thank you so much for adding this to your faves and your reviews really make me want to write more for you guys to enjoy! ^_^_**


	4. Visitors

I got home and heard my mom's gasp:,, Sophia! What on Earth are you wearing? You look like a boy!''

I turned to her and slightly sighed:,, Well I can't be a barber if I'm in a dress. And this is actually pretty comfortable for me. Unlike the bloody corsets and thousand lairs of skirts...''

She widened her eyes:,, You watch your mouth young lady. Sweeney, have you heard how our daughter curses? She talks like a sailor!''

I rolled my eyes and went to the letter desk, where we wrote the letters. I had to tell this to Lillian. She was my best friend. We met when we were about six and we got the same interests, well I didn't say anything about razors, because she would freak out.

So I got some paper and I put everything from today on this sheet of paper:,,

_Dear Lillian!_

_You won't believe, what happened today. I finally got my own set of razors and my dad's old barbershop in Fleet Street. 186 Fleet Street to be précised. I met also a cute boy and his name is Arthur Lovett and I think I caught his fancy, because the way he looked at me was so sweet and he even stumbled on his words, blushing as we shook hands. Well he is really kind and attractive for his age. He's the boy, who sells the meat pies at St. Dunstan's. Well you can drop by my new establishment tomorrow. I would love to see you again soon. Sophia._''

I folded the letter and ran to the closest post office, which thank goodness wasn't far. So I got in my nightgown and felt proud of today, but I didn't notice, that when I thought about Arthur, a little smirk crept on my lips.

I woke up in the morning and I felt horrible. My head was pulsing, the room was spinning a little and my mouth was dry as a desert.

I walked downstairs and my mom looked worried:,, Sophia, what happened to you? You look like you haven't had sleep in years.''

She hugged me, but them she jumped back a little:,, Darling, you're burning up. You're staying home today and that's final.''

I opened my mouth to protest, when I felt the air I breathed in turning into a hot flame of pain. I sat down and took the tea from the table. I couldn't taste it. I tried water. The same flavor. My dad walked downstairs and frowned as he saw the huge circles under my eyes.

,, Angel, what happened to you? You look like a vampire; so pale and not to mention the circles. Honey, what happened to her?'' He looked at mom.

,, She has a fever, dear. No need to worry. Just go to Fleet Street and put up the sign, that she's ill. And while you're out could you get the doctor?''

He nodded and kissed my forehead shivering from the hotness, while I shivered from the coldness that came from him.

I sneezed and felt my head pulse again. I groaned and slowly got back to my room.

My mom tucked me in and placed some hot tea on my nightstand:,, Now you just get all the rest you need, okay? If you need anything, just call me.''

She smiled.

,, Mum? Can you tell Lillian, that she doesn't need to go to my new shop, that I'm here.'' I jumped from my broken voice.

She nodded and left the room. I let my head fall in the pillow and I let out a sigh.

,, This will be a long day.'' I thought to myself.

At least in my mind I sounded like myself.

I heard a knock on the door and I quietly said:,, Come in.''

I hoped to see Lillian in the door, but my surprise it was Arthur.

,, Arthur? What are you doing here?'' I hid under the covers, because I didn't want him to see me in my nightgown.

,, Well I went by the shop and saw the sign, that you're healing, so I dropped by the only Todd's I knew lived here.'' He blushed lightly.

,, Oh, how sweet of you…'' I smiled.

He gave me a bouquet of roses and shyly looked to the ground:,, I went by the flower stand and I saw these and I thought of you.''

I blushed too. ,, Oh, how sweet! If I wouldn't be sick I would give you a hug now.'' I giggled.

He looked at me and sat down by the bed:,, You know, I realized this last night.''

He took my hands and looked me in the eyes:,, Sophia Todd… I think I'm in love with you.''

I widened my eyes and blushed out of the norms:,, Oh, Arthur… I… I didn't know, that you…That you felt that way… This is really unexpected. I…''

He interrupted my rambling, by kissing me. I froze in my spot, but then something in me made me kiss him back. I felt my eyelids flutter as I tried to find words to say.

He looked at me and then he whispered blushing along with me:,, I'm so sorry about that. It's just that I… I really like you. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean I'm just a baker.''

I giggled:,, I have a confession to make too. I really like you too, Arthur. I really do and I had the same thought last night. I was afraid, that if I would tell you this before you, then maybe you wouldn't feel the same way too. And I'm trying to say is that I really like you too… Baker boy.''

I smiled.

He chuckled and smiled back:,, Glad to heard that… Barber girl.''

We both laughed at the nicknames for each other, when my dad walked in and we frowned. My dad gave Arthur a not so welcoming look.

He cleared his throat and said looking to the ground:,, Good day, Mr. Todd. I'll leave you alone.'' And he bolted out of the room.

I kind of wished that he would stay here, while I heal up. I mean he was a fun guy and he liked to hang out with me too.

I got checked from head to toes by the doctor when he said:,, Well, Mr. Todd. That is a pretty bad case of fever, but if she'll stay in bed, drink hot liquid, then she'll be on her feet after a week.''

I sighed.

A whole weak stuck here doing nothing, but drinking hot tea, looking in the ceiling and dieing from boringness. I wanted some adventure, working, being active, but no. I had to sweat my mind out with the illness. I heard another knock and this time it was Lillian.

,, Hey, how's the new barber doing?'' She smiled.

,, I've been better.'' I weakly smiled.

She took out a jar of honey from her basket and said:,, Here add this honey to your tea. It will speed the healing up a bit.''

I nodded and said:,, Thanks, Lillian. You really know what to do, when things are bad.''

She giggled and sighed:,, Well I have to thank my mom for teaching this to me.''

So I showed her the razors and she was amazed:,, They're beautiful.''

I nodded and put them in the box and in the drawer.

,, So, tell me more about this Arthur. Is he cute? Is he blond? Is he cute and blonde?''

I giggled and said:,, Well yes, he's cute and no he's a brunet. He has brown eyes like me and he's the meat pie baker's son.''

She looked at me with those wide green eyes:,, Wait he was a Lovett right?''

I nodded.

,, The Lovett. You mean that Nellie Lovett is his mom? Wow, mind blown!'' She shook her head.

I nodded and blushed as I heard Arthur behind the door.

I blushed and she saw that:,, Is that Arthur?''

I shyly nodded.

She smirked and got up, heading for the door:,, Well I'm sure you two got some things to talk over. I'll see you tomorrow.''

I nodded as she left, running into Arthur.

I looked at him as he leaned in for another kiss:,, Arthur? We can't do that. I'll get you sick.''

He shook his head and said:,, I don't care, because I love you so much, Sophia. I would get rabies to get your love.'' He kissed me.

,, Well you don't need to do that, because you already have it.'' I giggled as he kissed me again.

We heard my dad, so we pretended to talk.

,, So how will I stop the dizziness?'' I asked.

,, Well luckily I know. You just avoid sudden movements and when sleeping try to put your head in the same level as your body.'' He played along.

We jumped as we heard my dad clearing his throat.

We looked at him as he said:,, Your mother's here to pick you up, Mr. Lovett.''

I tried to press down my chuckle, but it came out a bit weird.

,, His name's Arthur, dad.'' I sighed.

,, Right, Arthur, thanks for dropping by and have a good evening.'' He patted his shoulder.

,, Thank you, Mr. Todd, sir. You too.'' And he left.

Dad shook his head, hiding it in his hands.

,, What is it?'' I slowly sat up in the bed.

,, It's all too soon.'' He mumbled.

,, What is?'' I hugged him.

,, You're growing up so fast. I mean it seemed like just yesterday I was holding you in the hospital and now you already have boys coming here. Oh the world will end the life of me…'' He almost cried.

I hugged him closer and said quietly:,, Don't worry dad. I'll be loyal to you, because…''

,, Because you're daddy's girl.'' He finished.

,, Exactly. Now come here.''

He hugged me back thinking of the dark day I'll fall in love.

**To be continued...**

Aaaw! ^_^ Romance, forbidden love. Ain't it sweet? So all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 5! ^_^


	5. The filthy rat

_A week later..._

I felt a lot better, so I decided to go to work. I got dressed in my work clothes and went to Fleet Street. On the way I noticed, that I'm getting dirty, judging looks from women and some men. Well, they have the right to do that, because I don't think, that either of them think, that it's appropriate for a girl to wear trousers, instead of those torturing devices I call corsets and laired dresses. So I ran upstairs and got to work.

I heard the doorbell so I said:,, Good day, sir. How may I help you today?''

I didn't get any answer, but I heard footsteps slowly walking behind me. I didn't dare to look back, so I continued sharpening the razors, while my heart was leaping out of my chest. I gasped as I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to the hand owner. Then I felt lips softly kissing my neck and biting it, when I pulled myself together and stomped on his foot, making him release me, while I threw around and roughly pinned him to the floor with a razor to his throat. I was boiling in anger, when I saw the owner of the startled face.

,, Arthur? Why did you scare me like that?'' I gasped and got off him, letting him stand up.

He coughed a little and weakly smiled at me:,, I just wanted to surprise my new neighbor, but I got an impressive attack instead of a greeting.''

I giggled and hugged him:,, I'm so sorry about that. Self defense first, I guess?''

He chuckled rubbing my back and he looked at my like I missed a clue. Then it hit me.

,, Wait! Did you… you mean, that… you…'' I stumbled on my words trying to process everything.

He nodded and smiled:,, Yes, it's mine now. I'll start working next Tuesday.''

So it wasn't too long. We smiled at each other as we realized the same thing; now we'll se each other more often. He went in for a kiss, when the doorbell opened. We looked at the visitor and to our surprise it was the judge.

,, Ms. Todd?'' He smirked, giving me that lustful look again.

I knew that there was something odd about him, but I wouldn't risk saying something, because I would either end up in Bedlam or get hung in front of the whole city, including my parents. They would be devastated. Especially my dad, who loves me more than anything on the world. Of course right after mom.

So I decided to stay quiet and just bowed and politely smiled:,, At your service, my lord.''

Arthur cleared his throat and said:,, I'll be downstairs. I'll see you later, okay?''

I nodded and he left, leaving me alone with the judge. So I got to work and started to shave him as he hummed cheerily. To be honest, it creeps me out a bit.

After I was done I sighed with a relieve:,, It's done.''

He looked at himself in the mirror and then turned to me:,, I must say, that you really have the skills, Ms. Todd.''

I shook his hand, but when I wanted to let it go, his was still holding onto mine. I tried to pull away, when he pulled me so hard, I crushed against his chest and gasped from the loss of air, I got for a second, because it was a pretty hard hit on my chest.

I felt his hand slide on my waist, while his other hand was holding together my wrists as he whispered in my neck:,, I'll see you very soon, Ms. Todd.''

And with that he kissed my neck, almost savoring my soft skin, but then he suddenly pushed me back and left smirking like the Cheshire's cat, while I fell in the chair from the push. I trembled a bit trying to forget this, but my mind just wouldn't let this image go. I jumped as I heard the doorbell again, thinking that it was the judge coming back for more, but it was only dad, who didn't look too happy, seeing me trembling and clutching on the arms of the chair. I tried to relax, but the more I tried to more I started to tremble.

He crossed the room in few steps and hugged me, whispering in my hair as he stroked my back calmingly:,, What happened? You look like you saw Jack the ripper.''

I took a deep breath and hid my face in his chest sobbing:,, It was him again, dad. He came for a shave, but he left with more than that…''

He moved away from me a bit to look me in the eyes:,, What do you mean? And who was it? The Italian? Did he hurt you?''

I shook my head and then I whispered that bastard's name before the next wave of tears got over me:,, Judge Martin.''

My dad widened his eyes and got a bit mad:,, What did that filthy rat do to you? Did he… well you know?'' He cleared his throat.

I wiped away some tears:,, No, he didn't take it, but he said, that we would meet soon once again and he got the hold of me, kissing my neck and then he left pushing me in this chair, where you found me…''

He frowned even more.

It looked like he would explode from rage, but he crushed his fist into the wall, growling:,, **When will he learn his lesson? When I'll find him, he's going to pay for this. Because he deserves to die…**''

I stood up and slowly hugged him sniffing:,, Please, promise me that you won't try to harm him, because if they'll find out it was you, you'll get killed or sent somewhere far away. And I don't want to lose you.''

He softened up and hugged me back. ,, I promise, my angel, but if he'll ever lay a finger on you, he's a dead man…''

I nodded and took my rag from my pocket and dried my face from the tears. We heard the door opened and we threw around, as I hid behind him instinctually.

I relaxed as it was only Arthur. ,, Sophia? Why are you crying? Did the judge hurt you? Then I'll make sure to poison the next pie he eats.''

I shook my head and ran to him and hugged him:,, I'm fine, thanks for asking, but he didn't hurt me except for this…'' I put away my hair to reveal a red bite mark on my neck.

My dad growled under his breath as he saw it, while Arthur widened his eyes.

,, **He did that? You said he didn't hurt you! Why are you lying to us?**'' He got a bit upset, but I hoped for the best and kissed him in front of my dad, hoping that we wouldn't get separated from each other.

,, I'm fine, but if he'll hurt me badly I'll make sure you it as soon as it happens.'' And I hugged him, squeezing my eyes, waiting for the yell from my dad.

Instead I heard a groan and a big thump as he fell in the chair. I slowly approached the poor man in the chair, who was holding his head in his hands, shaking it and looking just so miserable.

I put my arm around his shoulder, rested my head on his other shoulder and whispered softly:,, Daddy, you knew this day would come. We both did. But please don't hurt him, because… Because I love him.''

I looked at Arthur as he slowly came closer to us:,, And don't worry, Mr. Todd, she'll be safe with me, because I couldn't forgive myself if something bad would happen to her.''

My dad raised his eyes up to me and then to Arthur, who was looking a bit scared, because you never know, what my dad is capable of.

He slowly rose up and said:,, Well, I guess I'll just have to accept it then. I guess I was a fool of thinking, that you would stay my little girl forever.''

I took his hand and smiled sweetly:,, Dad, I still am your little girl, just not so… little anymore.''

He weakly smiled back and pulled me into a hug. Arthur relaxed a bit as he knew that my dad took it well.

He patted his shoulder and said:,, Welcome to the family, Arthur, but just so you know, if you'll try to push your luck and get her in bed with you, I swear I'll hunt ya' down and make a little Arthur meat pie. The people will _Lovett_…'' He smirked as he saw him trembling a little.

I gasped at the dirty part:,, **Dad! Why would you think such a thing like that! I'm not that stupid and neither is he.**''

He shrugged, letting go Arthur's shoulder:,, You can never know, what is going on in his mind.''

He left us alone in the shop as we looked at each other, blushing and confused.

,, You know, your family might be a lot crazier than mine.'' He shook his head and sat on the chest.

I shrugged and said:,, Well I don't know that, because I've never met your family.''

He chuckled:,, Well then knowing my parents I'm glad you haven't met.''

That moment a woman came in the shop and looked a bit worried:,, Arthur, dearie. There you are, thank heavens I found you. I need you to go and give the builders the directions for the porch…''

She noticed me in the chair, but I guess the razor gave my cover up:,, Oh, it's you. That girl, who beat that Italian. Aren't you supposed to be a girl?'' She looked at my clothes.

,, Shouldn't you mind your own business?'' I smirked venomly.

,, Shouldn't you learn to have some respect for the adults?'' She raised her eyebrow.

I smiled in victory as I made her shut up:,, Shouldn't you go and buy yourself a brush? Or a lawn mower work better? And shouldn't you cover up your exposed chest? No offence, but you look like a whore…''

,, Thanks for the advise, Einstein…'' She threw sarcastic venom at me.

I did the same back at her:,, No problem, flee queen. There has to be more than 3 hundred flees in that jungle you call hair…''

She growled and left.

**To be continued...**

Meow! Cat fight! XD Well I'm sorry for the little mishap. My PC got sick so we had to get him on his feet. ^_^ And we did it! YAY! ^_^ So hope you enjoyed this chapter, all reviews will be welocomed and stay tuned for chapter 6! :)


	6. Forgiveness granted

After she left, Arthur looked so mad and scared at the same time.

,, What happened to you? Did she give you a flea?'' I chuckled.

I gasped and looked at him as he shook me and yelled:,,** Have you have any idea, what you just do! It was my mother! Now she'll make sure, that we won't meet ever again... EVER!**''

I gasped and said with a guilt cinderblock on my shoulders:,, Oh, Arthur, I… I didn't mean to say that to her, it's just that she… she made me a bit mad for not minding her own business.''

I saw the disappointment in his eyes as he turned to me and quietly said:,, Guess this is goodbye, Sophia.''

I felt tears raising in my eyes and I ran to him, taking his hand in mine as I hugged him closer to me, never wanting to let him go, whispering:,, I'm so sorry, about what I said to her, but please. Stay this one last time. Please?''

He looked down at me and sighed shaking me off:,, I'm sorry, but I can't. Goodbye.''

And with that he walked out of the door, leaving me in the shop alone crying as I collapsed on my knees and hid my face in my hands regretting every single word I said to her.

,, Sophia, what have you done, you fool. Why am I acting like an idiot? I'm ruining my own life. I've lost the love of my life along with the trust from his mother.'' I hit myself in the forehead with my palm as I remembered the way he looked at me when he left me.

,, Stupid, stupid, stupid. I mean what was I thinking?''

I jumped as I heard a woman's voice:,, Well, I've never seen someone regretting his actions so much…''

I looked up and through the tears saw Arthur's mother standing in the doorway and looking at me with a little pity.

She kneeled in front of me and sighed smiling a bit:,, If you really want to take back, what you said, then I'll forgive you. I couldn't bear to see the both of you so down and heartbroken.''

She gave me a tissue and I shyly took it:,, Thank you.''

I wiped my eyes and cheeks and took a deep breath.

We walked downstairs and Arthur hugged me tightly, stroking my hair:,, I'm so glad, that you got your apology accepted. I couldn't believe how lost I am without you.''

I looked him in the eyes:,, Really? Cause I feel the same without you.''

We both smiled as we said:,, It's like we don't know where we are or what is our purpose in our life. We are lanterns to each other to light the way…''

We hugged each other and we heard my dad:,, What happened to them?''

Arthur's mother sighed:,, Well, Mr. T, our children almost got separated from each other, but they fixed it. I guess we'll have to allow this forbidden love to keep living. And if they're happy…'' She looked at him.

,, We're happy.'' He sighed smiling.

We walked closer to them as Arthur's hand was tightly around my waist, to keep me from fainting any moment now.

,, You know each other?'' I asked.

They looked at each other and sighed.

,, I guess we'll have to tell them this finally.'' She looked at him.

He nodded. We walked in the pie shop and we sat opposite to them.

,, Well it all started about 26 years ago, when your father first came here and rented that room upstairs. Then he met his first wife, Lucy and after three years after their wedding they had a baby. Joanna her name was. She had the blondest hair locks and the bluest eyes even for a one year old she was beautiful. Just like her mother.

But then the previous judge got a plan to get her heart, but she denied every invite from him, until one day he fooled her, that he knows where they took your father. She fell in his trap, poor thing and got raped she did. After a week, she poisoned herself with arsenic. The judge adopted little Joanna as his own, but a brave sailor saved her from the tower. I think his name was Anthony. Yeah, that's it. So then your father escaped the prison and returned to London after fifteen years, but he changed a lot. The cheerful, smiling, polite, caring man he once was, was replaced by the cold, heartless, sad, brooding, careless, thirsty for revenge, monster. He did get it after all. Then we went separate ways and now, well here we are.''

She looked at my dad, who was looking upset by something.

,, Dad? What's wrong?'' I sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

He didn't answer, and that scared me a little. He just kept looking at the table. Suddenly he jumped up and started to pace around the place, locked in his thoughts.

,, Mrs. Lovett, what's happening to him?'' I almost cried.

,, Oh, not this side of him again.''

She sighed and smiled at us:, Why don't you two wait in the living room? I'll take care of this.''

We nodded.

I sneaked to the corner of the room and peeked in the shop, where I saw her sitting next to my dad and whispering something, when I got ripped backwards by Arthur.

,, Sneaky, sneaky, barber, aren't you now?'' He kissed my neck, slowly moving to my collarbone, making me try the hardest to keep in a soft moan.

,, Arthur? We can't do that here. Not while they're here.'' I whispered as less as I could to keep the moan in. I gave up as he moved his hand to my thigh.

I froze in my spot as I heard my dad's quiet growl Mrs. Lovett's giggle and whisper behind the living room's door:,, Oh, Mr. T, let them have their fun.''

I blushed out of the norms and escaped from Arthur's clutches. I straightened my vest and got to the shop's part, where I caught them eavesdropping.

,, Oh, uh, so he feels better now, don't you, Mr. T.?'' She poked him with her elbow as he nodded, faking a smile.

I shook my head:,, Tisk, tisk, tisk. You two should be ashamed of yourselves for eavesdropping so rudely.''

They shyly looked to the ground.

I noticed, that they were looking at my neck, smirking.

,, What?'' I raised an eyebrow.

Mrs. Lovett gave me a mirror, giggling. I widened my eyes as I saw my neck. It had a bite mark from Arthur as well as a red spot, where he had lightly sucked the skin.

,, **Why that…**''

I went back in the living room and started to attack him with a pillow:,, **How could you do that? They saw it! Come here, you little rat!**''

He laughed as I hit him with the pillow:,, Look, I'm sorry about that mark. It's going to fade anyway.''

I panted as I fell in the chair and threw the pillow at him and then I closed my eyes, throwing my head back.

,, This ain't over yet. I'll get you back.'' I panted through the giggles and threats.

,, Sure you will, sure you will.'' He stroked my forehead to clear it from stray hair.

I opened my eyes and smirked pulling him in my trap. I kissed him, while I was trying to dig my nails in his skin through the shirt, while the other hand was lost in his light brown hair. He jumped a bit from the attempt to dig my nails in his back. I failed. But I got a groan out of him as I lightly licked his collarbone. I smirked in victory as I slowly slid my hands under his shirt. To my surprise he was pretty ripped. He had some muscles after all. That turned me on for strange reasons. I lightly dragged my nails against his chest. He lightly bit my lip as I crawled in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

**To be continued...**

Wow, this came pretty short. Well I promise, that the next ones will be as long as they're supposed to be. :) All reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 7! ^_^


	7. The devil's child

I couldn't believe that we could be together, but something made me feel, that this happiness won't last long.

I rose up and said:,, Well, I should go back to my shop to get ready for the grand opening tomorrow.''

He pulled me back and whispered:,, Sophia, don't go. You'll do it later. Stay here.''

I shook my head and sighed:,, I'm sorry, but I can't.'' I escaped his grip and went back to my shop.

I quickly, but quietly crossed the shop, when I heard Mrs. Lovett:,, You know, you're just like your father, love.''

I turned around on my heel and she was sitting at the table. I raised an eyebrow and sat down next to her.

,, What do you mean by that?'' I asked.

She smiled:,, Well, you are so much like your father; you walk around so quietly, but quickly, like you were a ghost, you have his features, but the only thing, that you don't do is pace around your shop and seek for revenge, do you?''

I shook my head and said:,, No, I don't. But why did he do that? I haven't seen him do that.''

She sighed and said:,, Well, he paced around the room for hours nonstop, almost like waiting, that the judge would walk in the middle of the night and ask for a shave. But he did one evening. The evening we went separate ways…''

She let out a sad sigh and then remembered about me, plastering a smile back on her face:,, Would you like a cup of tea, love?''

I sighed rising up:,, No, thank you. I'll just have a glass of gin and I'll be on my way…''

She gave me a confused look:,, You sure you can handle that? I mean my Toby… Toby… Uh, he fell asleep after few glasses. I mean you're a girl and…''

I interrupted:,, That's where you're wrong, Mrs. Lovett. I'm the exact opposite you would expect from a girl; I cuss sometimes, avoid dresses and corsets, I work as a barber and I can handle my drinks very good for a girl.''

With that I took the bottle and smiled:,, Goodnight, Ma'am.''

And I left the shop, walking out under the starry, but cold April night.

I sat down by the table on took a swing out of the bottle, when I heard a rusty woman's voice, humming in the distance, moving closer to the shop:,, Alms, alms for a desperate woman! Oh, thank you, sir. Thank you… Alms, alms for a miserable woman on a miserably chilly evening…''

She was standing behind the little fence, looking at me like a complete lunatic.

I shivered as I felt her widened eyes digging through me as she slowly stretched out a shaky palm, gesturing to come closer. I slowly rose up and approached the crazy woman. ,, Come, here. I don't bite, you know.''

She said. I felt her shaky fingers touching my warm, soft palm and she asked me quietly:,, What's your name, dear. You look a little down. Maybe I can help you for a couple alms, eh?''

So she was trying to seduce me now?!

I was so disgusted, but I kept my thoughts in and calmly said:,, My name's Sophia. Sophia Todd and I work here as the new barber, but why do you…''

I jumped as she released my hand instantly hearing my name and trembled screeching:,, **You! You're the devil's child! We're all doomed! The demon brought a new cursed soul here! They need to hang you all by the necks! Throw you in Bedlam! Help! Fiend! Heeelp! Tell the police and Beadle as well! Help! The demon has arrived! A witch with a knife! Witch! They will kill us all…**'' And with that she scurried off, still yelling about some curse and witches.

I shivered as I remembered the way she looked at me. I shook my head and took the bottle with me upstairs. I fell in the chair and sighed. I was so tired, but I didn't have a bed here. And home was too far for my energy to carry me. So I remembered that Arthur had a spare bed downstairs. I cleared my throat and walked downstairs, where I found Arthur in the kitchen.

,, Hey, sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't mind if I spend the night here, would you?'' I started.

He smiled:,, Oh, not at all. You can sleep in the spare bed I have in the guest room.''

I smiled and thanked him.

When I reached the room I opened it and was greeted by a strong vanilla scent. I liked it and for some reason I found it relaxing. I fell in the bed and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up and stretched out. I hadn't slept so good for a long time. I got out of bed, put my hair in a bun and went to the shop, where Arthur was already making breakfast.

,, Morning, Mr. Lovett. What's cooking?'' I smiled sitting down by the table.

He carried a plate to the table and smiled proudly:,, We have omelet with toast, pancakes and ale or gin by choice.''

I was impressed by his cooking skills; the food was great.

,, You really have a talent.'' I smiled, taking a bite out of the toast.

,, Thank you.'' He smiled back.

After we finished with our breakfast we went separate ways for our both grand openings.

Well I already had some customers, but from today my business will be officially opened.

So I polished my razors and put everything in its place, waiting for the ceremony. I got really excited, when I heard the crowd gathering in the yard.

I walked out and saw the mass of people. It was like the 1/3 of the whole city. I tried to find my parents in the crowd, but I couldn't see them. I walked down the stairs on to the little stage. I found Arthur, trying to make his way through the mass. When he finally reached the stage he started a short speech. After the wave of applause, it was my turn.

I started to think of what to say, when I heard a familiar voice at the back of the crowd:,,** She's a demon! She's the witch! Hang the beast!**''

Everybody turned their gazes back and gasped, seeing the beggar woman with some policemen. I widened my eyes even more as I realized, she was talking and pointing to me. The gazes returned to me.

,, I don't know what she's talking about. **She's lost her mind, people!**'' I tried to convince them that I have nothing to with this, but they didn't look too convinced to me.

,, **How dare you insult my daughter like that, you old hag!**'' I heard dad yelling and the beggar.

She screamed a little, hiding behind the policemen.

One of them attacked dad:,, **How dare you harm a poor beggar? You'll get in jail for this.**''

He grabbed my dad by the wrist and put it behind his back. ,,** No! Leave him alone!**'' I yelled and jumped off the stage, almost falling.

I tried to rip them off him, when I felt one of them push me backwards and I hit the wall. I let out a painful cry, when I saw my dad's emotions change in moments. He became angry, almost scary. He ripped the policemen off him and pulled out his razor. I widened my eyes, knowing, where he was going with this.

I gasped and yelled:,, **Dad! Don't do it! They will put you in…**''

It was too late.

The blade flew across the policeman's throat; there was blood all over him as he watched the policeman collapse on the ground, lifeless.

By this moment, the crowd freaked out; the women and children screamed, looking away, while the men looked at the scenery in horror, protecting their wives and children.

I shut my eyes shut to forget this image of my caring, sweet dad; killing a policeman, and enjoying the sick satisfaction watching the bleeding bloke fall.

I opened my eyes and saw my dad; covered in blood, kneeling in front of me, with the old worried look on his face:,, You okay, princess? Did he hurt you bad? I'm so sorry you had to see this…'' He hugged me, when he twitched and ripped away from me.

I opened my eyes again and saw the policeman and his backup squad, chaining my dad up, while he fought off like crazy, but the more he tried the harder they hit him with the wand.

I felt tears raising in my eyes as they started to drag him away:,,** Daaad! Noo! Let him go! Please, let him go! Daad!**''

I ran to him, when Arthur's strong hands wrapped around me and hugged close to him.

,, **Arthur, let me go! I need to save him! Arthur, please! Daad!**'' I squirmed, but he was too strong for me.

He stroked my hair as I sobbed in his chest:,, I'm sorry, Sophia. I couldn't let you go after him and get yourself in trouble. I wouldn't make it without you..''

I looked up with teary eyes and asked:,, Arthur, what do you mean by tha…''

He pressed his lips against mine, but I felt that he waited for a rejection.

I hugged him closer to me and deepened the kiss. He seemed a little surprised by my sudden actions, but he kissed me back, dragging his hand through my dark hair.

We walked in the pie shop and I didn't speak at all for the rest of the evening.

My mind was busy thinking of a plan to save my dad.

**To be continued...**

Sorry for the wait, I was busy finishing '' An unusual summer's start.'' And I did it! ^_^ So all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 8! ^_^


	8. Secrets and new discoveries

**Arthur's POV**

I was so worried about Sophia's strange behavior this evening, but I started to think that maybe it wasn't a good idea to stop her at the ceremony. She was so locked in her self. I sighed, when a scent of smoke came to my nostrils. I only then remembered about the pies in the oven, I should have taken out 15 minutes ago. I raced down the stairs to the bake house, trying to ignore the mixed stench of smoke, burnt pies and sewer water.

I don't know why, but every time I was down here, this place gave me shivers. Like something horrible had happened here. I

pulled out the plate of pies, when my eye caught a weird shadow on the wall. I couldn't tell what the heck that was, but I couldn't help myself, but to go closer. I felt the plate slowly burning my fingers, but I was too busy finding the shadow's owner.

I was about to give up, when I saw it and dropped the plate in horror.

It was a corpse.

I couldn't believe that I found a rotting corpse in the bake house. I noticed the left form it still had and figured that it was a woman.

She was covered in gore and some old clothes that looked more like a potato sack to me. She had some hair left so I knew what colored hair she had, but it was hard to tell, because it was dirty, covered in blood and dirt. I couldn't really tell if she was either a blonde or a light brunette. I shivered and grabbed the plate, forgetting the dropped pies of the floor.

I was about to reach the stairs, when I heard a creaking noise and a light falling sound of metal. I turned around and saw a razor on the floor. I picked it up and recognized it.

It was Sophia's razor.

I looked around, when I heard a quiet call from above:,, Arthur? What are you doing there? Oh, you got my razor, could you bring it up to me?''

I looked up and saw a chute, that lead to someplace up, where Sophia was standing at the edge, looking down.

,, Sophia? What are you doing there? What is this thing?'' I was a bit confused.

She opened her mouth to answer when the chute closed.

After a moment the chute opened again and she said:,, Well you have to see this at my shop. It's the chair… It…''

The chute closed again.

I sighed and ran upstairs. I went up the stairs, where I found Sophia; sitting on the floor, examining the chair's mechanism.

,, Sophia?'' I raised an eyebrow, startling her.

,, Oh, Arthur. Okay, I dropped my razor by accident and I reached for it, when I stepped on the pedal thing and the floor opened, revealing a chute, while the chair tilted backwards, like this. Stand back…'' She stood up and stepped on the pedal.

The chair clicked and the chute opened with the chair's tilting with a perfect timing. Then they both got their old positions again.

,, Amazing.'' I whispered. ,, Who made this?''

She turned to me and she was serious:,, I… I don't know. How about I ask my…'' She frowned, drifting in her flashbacks again.

I hugged her and whispered:,, It's okay. I'm sorry I brought it up.''

She nodded and hid her face in my chest.

,, Maybe my mum knows about this?'' I started.

She looked up with teary eyes and nodded, weakly smiling.

I felt so sorry for her loss; I lightly kissed her, wiping her tears with my thumbs. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me closer to her, which was a little surprising. One moment she was okay, the next she was crying all over the place, and now she was acting like nothing happened. I didn't say anything, but I picked her up bridal style and carried her down to her bed.

,, Arthur?'' She weakly said as I was about to close the door.

,, Yes, Sophia?'' I smiled a little.

,, Could you stay with me until I fall asleep? I feel, that there's going to be a nightmare haunting me.'' She shyly looked at the ground.

I knew the bed wasn't big enough, so I sighed and picked her up, carrying her to my room.

,, Arthur, where are you taking me?'' She quietly asked.

,, Bed. To get some rest and I can guard your sleep.'' I explained, lightly kicking the door open.

I laid her in the bed carefully. She crawled under the covers and took a look around the room. I took off my shirt and crawled next to her. She was a little uncomfortable with this, but then she felt safer and she snuggled closer to me, while I put my arm around her shoulder.

,, Goodnight, Sophia.'' I kissed her forehead.

,, Goodnight, Arthur.'' She sighed, smiling a little.

She fell asleep, while I couldn't fall asleep at all. I watched her as she lightly breathed, looking peaceful. I was about to fall asleep, when she flinched in my arms. I shot my eyes open and looked at her. She wasn't sleeping peacefully anymore; she was looking worried, sad, mumbling something under her breath. She flinched again, but stronger this time and she started to whimper one in a while, and that's when I understood she had to wake up.

,, Sophia? Sophia, wake up. Do you hear me?'' I lightly shook her.

She shot her eyes open and gasped for air, hugging me tightly, while sobbing in my chest:,, I saw him again, Arthur. I can't go back to sleep. I just can't.'' She buried her face in her dark locks and sniffed.

I lightly rubbed her back and said:,, You have to get some rest, so we can get to the bottom of this chair and the corpse mystery…''

She looked up at me:,, What corpse? What are you talking about, Arthur?''

I sighed:,, Well, while I was down in the bake house, I saw a shadow on the wall, that was interestingly scary. I looked for the owner, when I found a woman's corpse. It looked like it's been sown there for quite a time… Like… almost 14 or 16 years… I don't precisely know, because it was hard to tell in the light and she was decayed a lot.''

She looked at me with interest, but slight horror:,, Would you show me?'' She quietly said.

I raised an eyebrow:,, You sure?''

She nodded and slowly moved aside so we can get out of bed. She followed me to the bake house, when I felt her taking my hand in hers, squeezing it a little.

I looked back at her and whispered:,, You really sure, you want to do this?''

She nodded. I sighed and we slowly went down the stairs. I unlocked the heavy metal door and we walked in. The room was dark and spooky, because the oven was out.

I swallowed hard and released her hand, quietly saying:,, Stay here. I'll light up this place…''

She nodded and I couldn't feel her hand anymore.

I slowly walked towards the oven, trying to picture this place lit. I turned my head to the corpse's direction and shivered, remembering it. I finally reached the oven. I tried to find the wood and matches.

After few seconds the room slowly filled with the light. I turned around and saw Sophia at the door, looking scared to death. I noticed the direction she was looking in and looked at it too. I stopped my sight at the corpse. She saw it even better as she slowly came closer.

,, This the one?'' She quietly asked, not taking her eyes off it.

I nodded and said:,, Yes. Maybe we should get to bed?''

She didn't listen, but slowly came closer to the corpse almost like hypnotized. When she was a few feet from it she covered her mouth with the rag, because the awful rotting stench. She looked at it for a while from different sides and mumbled something in the rag.

She froze up for a while and then turned to me, coming back at the oven:,, I know who she is…''

She looked scared and yet excited to crack the mystery.

,, Who?'' I asked.

,, Let's go upstairs and I'll tell you, okay?''

I nodded. We went back the stairs and we both fell in the bed exhausted from the horror and stair climbing.

,, So who she exactly was?'' I raised an eyebrow, looking at her.

,, Well I think that she is the lady from the picture…'' She started.

,, What picture?''

,, Well, you see my dad has a picture frame in a bookshelf and there were two pictures; one had a blond woman holding a baby girl and the other one was the same only it had a man in it, that looked like dad a little. I think she is the lady in those pictures, Arthur. Maybe she was his sister? Or cousin? Or… wife?'' She frowned a little.

I shrugged and sighed, pulling her close to me:,, Well I don't know that, but let's get some rest and we'll ask my mum, maybe she knows her.''

She nodded and fell asleep with out any nightmares bugging her.

**To be continued...**

Wow, scary, but interesting, isn't it? ;) So the chair works like it needs to... And for those, who didn't get the idea, like sometimes I don't, the corpse was Lucy, who was forgotten many, many, many years ago... And I promise you the next chapter will have some happy events and some sad ones and some very unexpected and sad. So stay tuned for chapter 8 and all reviews will be welcomed! ^_^


	9. Live court

**Sophia's POV **

The next morning I woke up and quietly got out of bed. I got dressed and decided to take a walk through to the town, while there aren't any masses.

I walked to the old Bailey and saw a poster:,, Live court in front of St. Dunstan's chapel. You can witness the most dangerous criminal punishing. The guilty ones, who will be judged today: _James Sanchez, Pete Dickens, Philip Hendrickson, Roberto Salvador and __**Sweeney Todd**_.''

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. My dad's going to be there. I could finally realize my plan to save him. Since I didn't know the punishment for him, I made few plans for every case; if he gets hanged, I'll use my razor as a boomerang (I've tried this before) and cut the rope. If he's getting his head chopped off, I'll manipulate the judge to release him. I know that would work after the ''visit'' that day. I ran back to Fleet Street and Arthur was already awake.

,, Morning, Sophia. You're up early today…'' He smiled, while he made breakfast.

,, It's time, Arthur.'' I said.

He turned around and asked:,, When's the court, then?''

,, Today, at St. Dunstan's chapel. It's a live court so we're going there and rescuing my dad finally.'' I sighed, with a very serious face.

He nodded and returned to making breakfast.

He sat down in front of me and asked:,, So, what is the plan?''

I shrugged:,, That depends on the punishment. He could get hanged, head chopped off, transported for life, beaten up or something even worse.''

He frowned a little and we got to our breakfast. After we were done, we went to the St. Dunstan's chapel for the court. We stayed in the shadows; just a few feet form the stage. I saw the judge's platform, the hanger, the podium for the head chopping, a whole set of sticks, whips and electrodes for the beating and bloody entertainment for the crowd, which I found sick and wrong. And the police patrol for the transporting. I shivered as I heard the horns, which meant the court's beginning.

The judge walked up the stage and walked over to his podium and said:,, Welcome, my dear citizens, to the live court. I hope that you won't feel **any** pity for these criminals. Let's begin, shall we?''

He took out a list and loudly pronounced:,, Bring here, James Sanchez!''

The crowd started whispering as the two policemen pushed the poor man in handcuffs to the stage.

He was a tall, brunet with dusty blue eyes, which showed regrets and agony.

The judge loudly read his crimes to the crowd:,, Mr. Sanchez, you've been accused of third time stealing, a murder and scamming. The punishment is in the crowd's hands. Those, who think he should be hanged, say yes!''

The crowd went wild arguing about to hang him or chop his head off, when the judge banged the hammer yelling:,, Order! Order!''

The crowd calmed down a bit.

,, I think we should give him a sharp lesson, huh?'' He grinned, waving his head to the axe's direction.

The crowd laughed and applauded. So the punishment was set. The policemen practically pushed him to the podium and kicked him that he collapsed on his four wheezing. I felt my heart squeeze as I saw his pain. The guard picked up the big axe and took a big swing.

It was over.

The last thing I saw was him dropping the last tear of regrets. The rest I couldn't bare to look.

I opened my eyes open again as the judge already called:,, Okay, then. Next bring here… Pete Dickens!''

I expected a grown man walking up the stage, but instead there was a guy around my age. He was blond and didn't look like just a scam.

I widened my eyes as I heard his crimes:,, So, Mr. Dickens. You've been accused of stealing, four time rape and caught demolishing the town hall…''

The crowd started booing and the judge again needed to bring order here. So after the crowd's voting he got set up at the hanger. The crowd counted down from five, when the chute under him opened and he was dead.

The judge laughed and said:,, Get the lad down from there. We don't want to leave him _hanging _all day, now do we?''

The crowd laughed and the rope was cut, and Pete's corpse fell through the chute.

I shivered and the next one was already up:,, Philip Hendrickson, come to the stage!''

A man around 30 came to the stage and the crime reading began:,, Mr. Hendrickson, you are accused of abusing your wife and two children, raping your own daughter for sickly purposes and killing them all afterwards.''

This man was a true monster.

The crowd gasped and all like one yelled:,, Beat him up! Beat him up!''

The judge smirked and said:,, Well, the crowd knows their ways.''

The man was dragged to a post, where he got tied up. The policemen started to hit him with the sticks and the crowd just asked for more. They smirked and got to the whips. The man yelped and twitched as the whips landed on his back. After a few moments the blood started to flow from his wounds, but did they had enough? They just laughed and electrocuted him. His struggles stopped and he stayed limp to the post. The crowd cheered as they took the corpse away.

,, Roberto Salvador!'' The judge called.

A tan, dark haired man walked up the stage.

The judge examined the list and said:,, So, the godfather of London's illegal mafia? Well, well, well. This should be fun…''

The crowd decided to spare this guy and transport him to Australia.

I sighed in shame, when my heart started racing as the judge called:,, And the last, but not least, Sweeney Todd!''

I quickly started searching for him, but he didn't come. I started to get worried, when there was a yell and thump.

Only then I saw him; chained up, dark, pushed and hit every time he resisted or walked slower. I wanted to slaughter them all, but I held back, squeezing Arthur's arm.

My dad didn't raise his eyes up all the time, until his ''crimes'' were read out:,, Mr. Todd! You have been accused for threatening and attacking a beggar woman, murdering a police officer in front of the crowd and starting a fight in the prison.''

I widened my eyes in surprise. I knew that this meant hanging and I was right. I ran to the position, while he was getting set up at the hanger. The crowd counted down to zero.

** Five! **

I pulled out my razor.

**Four! **

I opened it up in a single swing.

**Three! **

I prayed for this to succeed.

**Two!**

I kissed my razor for luck.

**One! **

I took a big swing and threw it as the guard pulled the lever.

The razor cut the rope in a speed of lightning that I only heard it whistling in the air. The chute opened and my dad fell, when the rope was disconnected from the post, sending him in the chute, under the stage. I sighed in relief and ran towards the stage, where I saw him looking at the cut rope in disbelieve.

I grabbed his hand and yelled:,, Come on, dad!''

He followed me to Hyde Park, where we met Arthur and mom.

,, Honey, thank goodness, you're okay!'' My mom started to cry and hugged him tightly.

,, I'm fine, Amy, I'm fine…'' He whispered in her hair as she started to cry harder.

I smiled, feeling tears rising in my eyes.

Dad turned to me and hugged me tightly, whispering:,, Thank you, angel. If it wasn't for you, I'd be hanging there, dead.''

I sniffed in his shoulder:,, I was so worried for this to work. I'm glad it did.''

He lightly rubbed my back whispering:,, You are my guardian angel, Sophia. I don't know how to repay you for this…''

I looked at him through the teary fog and smiled weakly:,, You already did. By being here with me, alive and okay.''

He smiled too and hugged me again.

After the crying eased, we got to Fleet Street, where we found Mrs. Lovett and her husband at the table, looking so worried, but they couldn't believe what they saw, when dad walked in.

,, Mr. T, you made it! You're alive? How? I thought they hung you.'' Mrs. Lovett hugged him.

,, Sophia rescued me in the last moment, by cutting the rope with her razor.'' He looked at me smiling.

I smiled back and went to the living room with Arthur.

,, Good job, Sophia. You did it!'' He hugged me.

I hugged him back, smiling.

I wanted to thank him for the help, when he kissed me, making me distracted. I felt my eyelids fluttering as I tried to think straight, but he this time pressed me against the wall, kissing my neck, moving to my collarbone, making me moan softly.

,, Uh, Arthur? Not here, please? My mom doesn't know about us yet…''

I tried to stop him, but he didn't listen, dragging his hand through my dark locks, while the other one was around my waist.

I pulled away, giggling:,, I said not now… Let's leave it for the evening, okay?'' I winked and left the room.

**To be continued...**

****Wow, that was a close one, eh? So tell me what did you think and stay tuned for chapter 10! ^_^


	10. Close call

**Sophia's POV**

So we walked back to the shop, where they were getting ready to leave, when I said:,, Uh, dad? There's a little thing we want to know about...''

They turned around to face us, when dad asked:,, What is it?''

I swallowed dryly and said:,, You see, we found out some new things about this place, that we aren't sure about the purpose about, so we thought, that since you've been working here along with Mrs. Lovett, you might know this?''

They both looked at each other and then back to us:,, What is it, then?''

I looked at Arthur and asked:,, From were do we start?''

,, The top.'' He said.

I nodded and the four of us; me, dad, Arthur and Mrs. Lovett went up to the barbershop. I could see dad's emotions changing by each step towards the door.

When we got to the top, we all got in and I sighed:,, Well, the first thing is here. I found out about it, when I was sharpening my razors, when I dropped on and I crawled to pick it up, when I pushed this pedal thing and the razor fell through a hidden chute, while the chair clicked and tilted backwards…''

Dad didn't look so happy anymore, when he quietly said:,, I know, this chair better than anything in this shop, because I rebuilt it into this device.''

I was surprised a little, yet excited to know the purpose of this mechanical monster.

,, Why did you need a chair that lead in a hole in the bake house?'' I raised an eyebrow.

,, Well, you see… These razors rarely shaved anybody…'' He pulled out his razor; he secretly hid in his prisoner uniform.

,, What do you mean?'' I asked carefully.

,, Well, these razors mostly dug through the skin to kill… I was a murderous demon barber, Sophia.'' He sat on the chest and looked to the ground rotating his razor slowly in his hand.

,, Dad, why didn't you tell me this earlier? Does anyone else know about this?'' I sat next to him.

,, Only you, Arthur and Mrs. Lovett…'' He sighed.

,, Oh, Mr. T., I'm sure the kids won't say anything about this, won't they?'' She asked.

,, Yeah, dad, your secret's safe with us.'' I leaned against his side.

He hugged me closer to him and whispered:,, I'm so sorry, that you have to find out this about me, angel. I'm a monster. I deserved to get hanged anyways…''

I felt tears raising in his eyes as I hugged him back, sniffing:,, It's okay, dad. I'm not going that little secret ruin our connection in any way. And don't say that, you're not a monster, dad. You're not…''

I chocked on my tears and he lightly rocked me, petting my head, whispering:,, Shh, it's okay, angel. I won't let anybody hurt you or take you away from me. Because I gave myself a promise to love and look out for you as long as I live.''

I nodded and buried my face in his chest.

,, And there's one more thing we need to know.'' I started.

,, Like what?''

I looked at Arthur.

,, Well, there's a little mystery down in the bake house…''

Mrs. Lovett frowned even more as he mentioned the bake house. I wondered if she knew about the corpse. Did she kill her? Or was she someone's accomplice?

I didn't get the time to figure it out as dad said:,, Okay, let's go then.''

I snapped out of it and followed them down to the pie shop and then to the bake house. Arthur unlocked the heavy metal door and we went inside the dark bake house. Once Arthur lit the place I noticed Mrs. Lovett's face, when she slowly backed closer to the wall next to the door.

,, Mrs. Lovett, are you okay?'' I asked, slowly approaching her.

,, Wha? Oh, yes, yes, I'm… I'm fine… jus… just fine, dear.'' She stumbled on her words, while her eyes stayed pinned to a spot in the distance.

My dad turned around and saw the poor trembling Mrs. Lovett:,, Mrs. Lovett, you okay?''

She jumped and fear was noticeable in her voice:,, Y-yes, Mr. T., I'm just… kids, go upstairs, please.'' She stiffly said.

,, You sure, mum?…''

Arthur asked, but he got interrupted by her:,, Yes, yes, I'm sure, now go.''

We jumped a little and ran upstairs, leaving them down in the bake house.

**Mrs. Lovett's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Lucy; lying there, dead, decayed, so that could actually save me from Mr. T's anger wave, because of recognizing her.

He asked me in a serious face expression:,, Why did you send the kids up? They didn't tell the exact problem down here.''

I slowly looked away from her to meet his dark eyes:,, I… I don't know, why I'm doing this, but come…''

I slowly approached the dark corner with Lucy's corpse… or what's still left of her at least. I heard his heavy footsteps behind me and I started to get scared by his possible reaction.

I couldn't hear him behind me, which scared me even more, so I turned around to face him, when I saw him; dark eyes, trembling body, fist clutching a razor so tight, it's turning white.

I felt my racing heart, trying to escape my chest, but I tried my best to not to scream for mercy and plead that I didn't know about her, but I was scared, I couldn't even blink, thinking if I would he would kill me, while that happens. So we just stood there; him boiling in anger and sorrow seeing his decayed Lucy and me; scared to death, unable to move, speak, blink or even breathe, so I felt my lungs squeezing more and more by the second. I couldn't take it anymore, so I gasped for air, and that made him snap out of his thoughts and attack me.

He pressed me against the wall and growled, holding his razor to my neck:,, You knew she lived…''

I shook my head and cooed:,, I swear I was only thinking of you, Mr. T., I knew that if you would find her like this, it would break you even more, than making you believe she was dead. Would you really prefer knowing that your wife's a beggar, who doesn't remember anything from her past instead of thinking that she's sleeping peacefully in the grave free of sorrow and pain?''

He held my neck tighter, taking a good swing, when he froze, still holding the razor in the air.

He stood like that for a while, when I quietly spoke:,, Mr. T.?''

I felt his grip on my neck loosen as he collapsed on the floor, hiding his face in his hands. He mumbled something in his hands all over an over again, but I couldn't understand what it was. I don't know why I'm putting my self in danger, but I still approached him.

,, Mr. T.?'' I softly asked, stroking his back calmingly.

He didn't answer, when he suddenly hugged me, sniffing:,, It hurts so much to see her like this… Why did I deserve such punishment? I… I…''

I interrupted his unstable sniffs and hugged him close, sitting next to him on the floor, whispering:,, Shh, love. I know it hurts. This is why I didn't want you know about her. It would have hurt even more back then…''

He kept balling like this until I felt my shoulder getting a little wet. I looked down at him and saw… tears. Real tears!

I actually witnessed the scary, dark and heartless Sweeney Todd crying like a little child.

I guess it was my gentle heart, which couldn't let me just keep comforting him.

I lightly kissed his forehead and sang as I lightly stroked his hair:,, _Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, darling, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays. I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways. Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, promise, not while I'm around…_''

I heard a quiet sniff behind the half opened bake house's door. I turned my head and saw a dark hair lock shivering in the shadow.

,, Come in, love…'' I sighed.

The door opened and revealed Sophia, who was crying a little too.

She ran to Mr. T. and hugged him, whispering:,, I'm sorry, dad. I should've never mentioned this in the first place. I'm sorry…''

He let me go and wrapped his arms around Sophia's body and he whispered in her hair:,, It's okay, angel. We would found out about this eventually. I just can't believe it's really her… my Lucy…''

He fought off the next tears to calm him down.

,, So, she's your wife?'' She quietly asked.

,, _Was_… And yes. You also have a stepsister. Her name's Joanna. She's all grown up now, but I know that she still fears me after that evening I almost killed her, because I didn't recognize her for the first moment. Now she's gone, with Anthony in Plymouth probably married, with a family of her own…''

Sophia was so like him, I couldn't help, but hug her too:,, It's alright, dear. Let's just forget this ever happened and live for the future, eh?''

She nodded and said:,, Thank you, Mrs. Lovett.''

I wiped off her tears and smiled warmly:,, You can call me Nellie, dear.''

**To be continued..**.

Wow, this was depressing and a little scary. All reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 11! ^_^

**P.S. Show some love for Sweeney! He cried like a child for this... ;)**


	11. Dream, dream, dream, dream

**Sophia's POV**

After they left I went to my shop, where I finally got a bed. I fell in it, but I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried. I sighed and rose up to get some gin to help, when there was a knock on the door. I went to see who it was and I saw Arthur; standing there and smiling as he saw me peeking out the window. I opened the door and let him in.

,, What are you doing up so late?'' I asked him, while he sat down.

,, The same question for you.'' He smiled.

,, Well, I can't sleep, because the bloody moon is driving me mad and the guilt and sadness, remembering my dad in a phase like that.''

He raised an eyebrow:,, What do you mean?''

I sighed:,, Well after we ran upstairs I sneaked back down, when I heard Mrs. Lovett singing that nothing's gonna harm someone, not while she's around. I peeked though the door and saw my dad; sitting on the floor, crying, while she was comforting him and singing to him. I started to feel his pain and something made me cry too, but she heard my sniffs and told me to come in, when I apologized to dad for bringing this up in the first place.''

He looked at me and sighed:,, Well, I can't sleep either, because the cat choir's having an assembly tonight.''

I giggled and asked:,, Gin?''

He nodded and looked out the big window at the stars. I poured the gin in two glasses and handed him one.

,, Thanks.'' He smiled and took a sip.

So we spent most of the night, sitting in the yard by one of the tables, drinking gin and listening to the cat choir's concert in the alley across the street.

Then there was a loud crashing sound and the cats shut up immediately. I guess the cat snatcher was on the job. I always wanted to know if the myth of the disappearing cats was true or not, but my dad didn't know anything about that so I never knew. That moment Arthur poked me lightly and pointed to a shadow in the alley.

I looked closer and saw a woman dragging a big sack, which was moving, kicking and… meowing?! Was she the cat snatcher? If she was, why does she do that? We saw her dragging the sack in the shop across the street.

,, Mrs. Mooney's pie house.'' The sign said.

I shivered and tried not to think about what for she needs those cats in a pie shop. I of course thought for the best; there's been a rodent invasion.

Finally the sleep came to me as I yawned. ,, Goodnight, Arthur, I'm going to bed.''

He seemed a bit sad by that and pouted:,, You're going already?''

I nodded and kissed him, smiling:,, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?''

He bloomed in a smile again and rose up:,, Okay. Goodnight.''

Before he left he kissed me quickly and went inside, leaving me; dumbstruck and blushed as red as possible.

I went up my shop and fell in the bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

In my dream there's was me, Arthur and some guy around my age that I haven't seen before. He was a blonde, blue eyed sailor. I was running from the judge, when I ran into him and fell. I looked up at his crystal blue eyes as he offered his help. I got up and he was still holding my hand, when all of sudden Arthur showed up and started to ask him why he is sneaking around a taken girl, when he got pushed lightly backwards and he got told to back off.

He returned back to me and asked if I would want to join him for dinner, when Arthur lost control and ripped the guy from me, yelling at him to scram before he hasn't reconstructed that doll face of his with his fist.

I gasped and the next moment they were fighting to the death like I was Cleopatra of something even higher and worthier.

I could take this anymore so I yelled, close to crying from desperation and helplessness:,, **Please! Stop this! Arthur, let him go! Please, I beg you, stop this fight…**''

I couldn't so anything else, but to watch them almost kill each other.

,, **Hey! Hey! Stop it this instant!**'' The vicar and priest interrupted this bloodbath and it took them a while, until the bleeding, bruised boys calmed down.

,, Now what is the meaning of this? Disturbing the city's peaceful aura. Just wait until judge Martin hears about this. It will be a court for the both of you, I just know it.''

Arthur didn't take off his deathly glare from the sailor:,, I was just protecting my girl from snoops like him, who only need a night with them and then they leave them.''

I widened my eyes a little by the courage of this shy baker boy.

,, Well, she didn't say she's taken, so I suggest you stop daydreaming and let a man with real guts ask her out, while you fantasize everything.'' The sailor spat back.

I couldn't believe what was going on here; these two were nearly killing each other to earn my love. How sweet, yet foolish! I only then noticed that all of them were looking at me, waiting for an answer. I looked at them both, thinking of the right choice.

They started to lose hope, when I spoke again, turning to the sailor:,, I just don't get it, why me?''

He smirked, flirting:,, Well, I don't meet a girl, who likes to play it dangerous.''

Arthur growled.

,, And, what would you say; you, me, a boat, starry skies, some champagne from France? I would show you the wonders of the world, if you know what I mean, baby.''

My jaw nearly dropped.

He tried to make me sleep with him.

I wanted to slap him so bad, when I suddenly got cool minded and said, coming closer to Arthur:,, Sorry, Casanova, but this Juliet's already found her Romeo…''

I wrapped my arms around Arthur's waist and rested my head on his shoulder, whispering:,, I'm sorry, for this ever happened, Arthur. I'm just putting you in danger…''

He tilted my chin, making me look at him:,, It's okay Sophia. All this is so worth your love, hugs, smile and sweet ki…''

I giggled and kissed him passionately, throwing my arms around his neck, I felt his strong hand wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to him, while the other one was lost in my hair.

I heard the sailor's footsteps furthering, until they disappeared.

Arthur didn't let me go for a moment, when I wanted to ask, what is he doing, he swept me off my feet.

Literally.

He carried me in the shop, through it to the living room, stopping at the bedroom's door.

He kissed me softly and he carried me in the room, carefully laying me in the bed. I tried to ask him, why he brought me here, when he pressed his lips against mine. I felt him lying next to me, pulling me closer to him, while his other hand was on my thigh. He softly caressed my cheek, while his hand was stroking my thigh, making me shiver in little resistance. He just smirked and kissed me, deepening the kiss, slowly putting my leg around his waist. The next moment I was on top of him, our lips still connected, while our tongues were intertwining with each other, feeling the strong love between us. His hands now slowly slid from my back to my waist, pushing me down, so I laid flat on his chest.

I whispered in his ear:,, I want you, Arthur. I really do…'' I rolled off him and laid on my back as he was on top of me and he looked down at me, kissing me again.

He moved away from my lips and asked:,, You sure about this?''

I nodded and quietly asked:,, But you won't hurt me, will you?''

He shook his head:,, No, I won't. Don't worry you can trust me. If you won't like it, I promise, I'll stop…''

I nodded and closed my eyes, when he said:,, Sophia, there's one thing you should know before we do it…''

I opened them and looked at him:,, What?''

He softly whispered in my ear:,, You know that there's a high chance you would _wake up…_''

,, What do you mean by that?'' I asked.

,, I mean that you have to wake up, it's morning already…''

I opened my eyes and found Arthur sitting on my bedside, smiling:,, Morning, sleepyhead.''

**To be continued...**

Awkward! XD So hope you guys liked it, reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for chapter 12! ^_^


	12. Bad news just keep coming

I sat up in the bed and tried to avoid any eye contact with him or it would get really hard for me not to blush.

,, Everything okay?'' He raised an eyebrow, putting a lock behind my ear.

,, Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking.'' I stuttered for a moment.

He sighed and rose up:,, If you say so…''

I nodded.

As soon he left, I fell back in the bed and sighed:,, Why is this happening to me? Let's just hope, that nothing goes wrong today...''

I got out of bed, got dressed and put my hair in a bun. I looked at myself in the mirror and went downstairs.

I walked in the shop and ran into Mrs. Lovett, who wasn't looking too happy about something. And at the table was sitting Arthur and he looked sad too. I asked Mrs. Lovett what happened, but she burst in tears and left the shop.

Through breakfast we didn't say anything.

I finally thought of a way to cool my head and started:,, Uh, I'm going to the market, you need anything?''

He lightly shook his head, mumbling:,, I'm good… thanks.''

I swallowed dryly and turned to the door.

I looked over my shoulder and he was still sitting at the table, looking in his cup with dark eyes. I didn't know, what happened to him, but I needed to get out of here.

I got to the market and got some shaving cream.

I walked past a stage, when I stopped in my spot as I heard a disgustingly familiar voice calling:,, Care-a for a rematch-a, seniorina?''

I slowly turned my head and the crowd's eyes were all glued to me. I looked up to the stage and saw the same Italian, who I beat that day.

,, I would love to, senior, but I'm in a little hurry, so maybe next time.'' I smiled a little.

Looks like he didn't take a no for an answer:,, A little hurry, you-a say? Looks to me that-a you-a are just afraid-a to face-a me again-a…'' He plastered the same oily grin I hated and the crowd looked back at me.

I couldn't let the city think I'm a coward so I sighed, walking towards the stage:,, Fine. I accept your challenge, signor. But let's make it quick. Not that you know how to…''

The crowd laughed.

The Italian frowned and loudly pronounced:,, **Enough-a! This-a battle is-a going to-a be a little interesting-a. The winner stays-a and gets the title of the best-a barber in_ London-a_…**''

The crowd gasped and whispered to each other, when their gazed shot to me as I shook his hand and loudly said:,, You're on. Don't see why you need a duel to leave London, but okay…''

He glared at me and went to his chair.

,, **A-by!**'' he yelled, knocking his cane on the stage.

A little girl with dirty blonde hair, bare, filthy feet and few scars on her arms and bruises on her cheeks, neck and legs, in a old, bleach dress to her knees, around age six or so crawled to the stage and bowed, saying in a trembling voice:,, Yes, master…''

I felt a sudden pity for this fragile creature. She looked like she was beaten up, not fed too well and treated like a dog for a while. I knew that the Italian probably was the one, who treated her this way.

The moment her dusty blue eyes met mine I knew I had to help her, so I said:,, **Wait! I have another deal!**''

The Italian looked at me, raising an eyebrow:,, What is-a it?''

I didn't take my eyes off her:,, The winner will stay in London, get the title and get the girl.''

,, What girl-a?'' He asked impatiently.

,, The little blonde.'' I waved my head at her.

She looked like she was in fear to stay with the one of us. She probably thought that I'm a monster like him too.

I sent her sweet smile and whispered:,, _Don't worry. You'll be safe with me. Promise…_''

The little girl looked like she'll start to cry and hid behind the Italian, but he shook her off and said to her something in Italian, but it looked like he said something awful, because she flinched and disappeared in the wagon.

She reappeared again with leather, towel and a wooden box. She opened the box, revealing razors shining in the light, but not as bright as mine or my dad's did. He sharpened one of them, harshly.

At the end the razor blade landed on the girl's little fingers, drawing blood. She hissed and yelped, but held in the tears of pain. Seeing her in such pain made me feel an angry growl in my chest, but I kept it to myself and continued softly sliding the razor against the stone. After we chose our ''clients'' the crowd counted down from five and the competition was on.

We go to shaving, when I saw the little girl looking at me with trusting eyes. I smiled a little and to my surprise she smiled back. I knew, she's seen the real me and wanted to stay with me. I started to softly slide the blade across the man's cheek, while the Italian was again singing.

That was his mistake always.

Singing led him to loss against me. I was about to finish, when the Italian's hand miscalculated its angle, cutting the man a little. I giggled and finished the shave, wiping off the suds off him, winning the duel, title and the little girl's future.

The crowd went wild, applauding, whistling and cheering like mad, while I smiled widely, waving, thanking them.

I wiped off my razor, when the little girl came to me. ,, Thank you, miss.'' She quietly said.

I smiled warmly:,, No, problem. Your name's Abby?''

She sighed:,, It's Abigail actually, but he calls me Abby for short.''

She hugged me tightly, sniffing in my shoulder:,, I'm so glad to be away from signor Guerriero... He always used to beat me and leave to starve for a few days... I owe you my life, miss.''

I hugged her back, stroking her hair:,, Don't worry, you're safe now...''

She furthered from me and asked, wiping off her tears:,, Safe? I never thought of that word, because I always thought, that I'll never be safe... or free.''

I stroked her wet cheek with my finger and smiled:,, Well, now you'll be safe and free. You'll be allowed to play, walk around town, visit the city's most beautiful places, eat anything you desire, anything. I'm giving you a proper childhood, Abby.''

She smiled widely and hugged me again, thanking me like a billion times.

I giggled and said:,, Now, come on, we're going home.''

Her eyes shone with joy as she held on to my hand and we walked back to Fleet Street.

We walked in the pie shop, and found the table empty. I walked in the living room, where I found Arthur, dark, and it looked like he's been crying.

,, Arthur, what did she say this morning.? I need to know what happened...''

He slowly raised his eyes to me and then he noticed Abby, holding my hand, while hiding behind me.

,, Who's this?'' He grunted.

,, This is Abby. And she's staying with us... well me mostly. And she could help you around the shop or at my barbershop.''

He mumbled, looking at the little girl:,, Fine. I'll tell you...''

I sat down next to him and took Abby in my lap.

,, So, last night my father was put in hospital because his heart problems were acting up again. After the operation it succeeded, but this morning he...''

He swallowed hard.

,, What happened?'' Abby quietly asked.

,, He... passed away.'' He forced out.

I felt my heart squeezing as I felt tears running down my cheeks.

,, Arthur, I... I'm sorry that I asked...''

,, It's okay, Sophia. You just didn't know...'' He interrupted me.

Abby leaned against his arm, quietly saying:,, Don't cry. I know how it feels when you lose your family. My mommy and daddy died, when I was two. I survived the accident with some injuries, but I got sent to the workhouse, after I healed. Been there ever since until last Tuesday signor Guerriero took me as his assistant. More like a slave... But miss saved me from his lashings, yells and insults.''

She looked at me, with a small smile.

,, You're welcome. And the name's Sophia.''

She nodded and hugged Arthur.

He raised his eyes up and turned his head to look her in her dusty blue eyes:,, You're very brave and strong, Abby. Thank you.'' He hugged her back.

I heard the shop's door opening and I quietly said:,, I'll get it.''

Arthur nodded.

I rose up and went to the pie shop, where Mrs. Lovett was standing with my mom.

,, Where's dad?'' I asked.

Mom swallowed dryly and said:,, He's... they... they caught him. He got taken away to prison and at 3 he's getting...'' She started to cry.

,, What? What will they do to him? **Tell me!**'' I tried not to cry.

,, **They're transporting him, Sophia. They're taking your father to Australia.**'' She hugged me close, stroking my hair.

I couldn't believe my mother's words. I was going to lose him forever if we don't stop that ship. I needed a plan and quick.

,, I got it!'' I said, ripping away from her.

,, What is it?'' She wiped away the tears.

,, I know, how I'll keep him here and let him off the hook.''

She was a bit confused:,, How?''

,, I need to convince only one person, that he's innocent and he doesn't deserve transporting...''

,, Who?'' Mrs. Lovett asked.

I looked at them both and said with a very serious face:,, Judge Martin.''

**To be continued...**

Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait, I was just busy and my cousin was visiting. Haven't seen her in 3 years, so I put the story on a little hold, while she was here. But we're back in business, ready to continue! ^_^ So anyways enough about me, tell me your thoughts on this chap and stay tuned for the next one! ^_^


	13. 1,2,3, Guard died helplessly

It was going to be a long day for me, now that I know what they did to my dad. I shaved the men as always. They complimented me sometimes, sending winks and flirty looks, but I didn't even notice, because my mind was occupied by Arthur and now, my dad's rescue.

I was about to close up, when a letter was lying on my doormat. I picked it up and saw the stamp.

It was from the judge.

Great. Now what does he want for me? I opened the letter and started to read it to myself, while I made my way to the chair.

I sat down and didn't hear Arthur coming in, until I jumped as I heard him right next to me:,, I missed you all day.'' He kissed my neck.

I smiled and folded the letter, putting it in my pocket, I turned my head and kissed him:,, Well, my day was pretty boring too.'' I pouted.

He sighed a little and asked:,, Who was that letter from?''

I pulled it out again. ,, It's from the judge. He's inviting me to a ball, to discuss some payment for dad's release.'' I looked at the letter.

,, Absolutely not.'' He coldly said.

I raised my eyes up to him and asked:,, Why not? He'll release my father like he promised in this letter.''

He took my hands and said:,, I can't believe you're so foolish. Don't you see that it's a trap? He's planning something on you, which makes me not trust him. I mean the way he always looks at you. He may look like an honorable judge, but he's a pervert. I've seen few women at evenings, running out his mansion, crying, clutching on to their ripped dresses. I've seen their bruises, bite marks on their hands, necks and sometimes, their legs. Heaven knows, what he'll do to you. You're not going to that ball, and that's final, Sophia. I'm worried about your safety, so please don't go to the ba…''

I lightly kissed him, making him shut up:,, Okay. I won't go to that ball.''

He sighed in relief:,, Thank you for understanding.''

I grinned:,, I'm taking you with me.''

His smile, faded as he looked at me:,, Sophia, please don't. If they'll get rid of me to get me out of the way, so they can get to you, it's a lose, lose situation.''

I stood up and sighed:,, I know, but that way I can be safer, and you can keep an eye on me.''

He seemed to start to have another thoughts about this plan, when he sighed:,, Okay. We'll go.''

I smiled and hugged him:,, Thank you, Arthur. You're the best.''

I kissed him and rushed out the door to visit mom, once and for all. I haven't been home since I opened my shop officially.

I knocked on the door, when I heard mom's stuttering:,, W-w-who is it?''

,, Mom, it's me, Sophia.'' I said a bit worried about her.

She carefully, slowly unlocked the door and peeked through and sighed in relief:,, Oh, come in then.''

She quickly shut the door and rushed to the living room. I followed her in, when I saw a white, fuzzy cat.

,, Who's this?'' I asked, sitting down next to the fuzzy snowball.

,, Oh, that's Peppy. I took her from the pound as a companion, while you're working and your father's… gone.'' She started to tear up.

The sleeping cat woke up and stretched out, jumping out of the pillow, that stood on the sofa and purred, rubbing against mom's legs, calming her. She wiped her tears off and picked the cat up, petting it, as she purred comfortably.

,, So, let me get this straight; you took a cat from the pound instead telling me to come home and stay with you?''

She looked at the ground and nodded.

I sighed and hugged her:,, Why? You know I would never say no to you, mom… I want you to remember this always; I'll be there for you, when you'll need me.''

She looked at me and started to cry again.

I giggled a little as Peppy didn't seem to like mom's tears getting in her fur so she jumped out of her arms and climbed on the chair next to the window, to sunbathe her tummy.

She hugged me, sniffing:,, Oh, Sophia. It just hurts so much, when he's gone. I feel so endangered without him around. I sometimes feel that judge Martin's going to come here and do something to me, you know… He always looked at me in a strange way…''

I furthered from her:,, You mean like this?''

I gave her my best face impression of how the judge looks at me every time.

,, Yeah, that's it!'' She looked at me in a surprise.

,, He looks at me the same way, mom. Arthur told me, that he has seen many women from time to time leaving his mansion late at night, running and limping, dresses ripped, bruises and bite marks covering their arms, legs and necks, while they're fighting with painful sobs.''

She quieted down:,, So… he… rapes them?''

I sadly nodded.

I started to feel guilty of not listening to Arthur too well. He was right about him all this time. I couldn't go to that ball anymore.

Not without my razors or him.

I went top the kitchen and looked out the window.

I was greeted by a quite unusual view.

A people mass was running to the big sand field, where they were torturing the prisoners… Oh no!

There was a high chance my dad was there. I bolted out the house and pushed my way through the mass to the field. I was standing at the border. I looked the field over, when I almost started hysterically crying.

I saw dad; tied to the post, unconscious, bruises of whip lashings covering his bare chest and bleeding back, while the guard was pretty much enjoying himself.

The blood was dripping on the sand and the shreds that used to be his shirt. I tried to get over to him, but the border was too high. Then I saw the man next to me, tying his shoe for a sec. I took the chance and got a running start, jumping on his back, over the border, landing in the sand. The crowd gasped.

I quickly got up and ran to them both and tried to stop him. I knew he's too big for me to take out, so I jumped between him and dad, spreading out my arms, trying to cover him away from the whip.

The crowd was quiet, waiting for the next to come.

I was fighting between crying and tornado of anger and defense.

The guard looked at me and laughed, raising his whip in the air again. I couldn't cover dad's injured back completely, but I was covering the most with my body to the guard.

I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the whip to land on dad, so I can attack him, but I screamed in pain instead, when a painful breeze whistled across my cheek. I collapsed on the ground, clutching my cheek, while I heard the crowd gasping and booing the guard, until I got enough courage to open my eyes and stand up again.

My eyes were dark as the darkest night, my hands twitching, waiting to grab the razors.

I looked down to the sand and saw the sand dripping with blood. I looked at dad, but he was almost done bleeding, when I remembered my cheek. I touched it and yelped, ripping my hand off it.

My palm had a bloody strip on it. So the blood was mine. I wiped it off in my shirt and saw the Judge coming to the gate of the arena. I took the chance and took out my razors, swinging them open.

,, **Finish him! Kill that rat! Come on, girl! Kill him! Kill! Do it! Come on! Kill, kill, kill!**'' The crowd went wild.

I heard the crowd saying to kill him or was it just my imagination? I couldn't understand, because I couldn't hear anything properly, because the crowd said everything at once.

I tried to tune them out, when something made my self control snap like a little twig and attack the guard, with an angry growl.

The crowd cheered and I felt like a gladiator. I kicked him down to the ground and got rid of the bloody whip. I quickly tied his hands to the post next to the one my dad was tied to.

I took a big swing and yelled at him:,, **This is for my family, you bastard!**''

And I stabbed him with the razor, causing the blood to spray the post, me, the sand around him, but I didn't want to stop. I stabbed him continuously, enjoying his blood spraying me from head to toes.

I finally violently ripped the razor out of his throat and walked around him and the post.

He looked at me with begging eyes, begging to spare him, but I just smirked deviously and slit his throat in a fast motion, when the last wave of blood came over me.

He stayed limp to the post as the crowd threw hats in the air, some flowers fell to my feet, but I ignored them all.

I ran to the post and untied my dad from it.

He limply fell on the ground.

I wrapped his hand around my neck and dragged him out of the arena, when a gang of men, smiled politely at me and said:,, We'll help. Good job, Ms. Todd…''

,,You know me, sir?'' I raised an eyebrow, trying to stay on my feet under my dad's weight.

,, Who now won't remember the courageous barber's daughter?'' He smiled.

I smiled and let them carry my dad.

An old woman was dragging something, that looked like some mini market's counter and said:,, Lay him on this. It will help.''

They placed my dad on the counter on his stomach so the back won't get harmed anymore.

I lead the way to the small clinic near our house.

We walked in and the nurse gasped and dropped her mug of water on the floor:,, What happened to him? **Doctor!**'' She yelled.

The doctor came in and paled a bit seeing my dad's back… or what was still left of him…

They dragged him in the room and shut the door, telling me that it's going to be fine.

I nodded and slumped in one of the chairs. The nurse gave me some water and stayed by my side all the time until midnight.

I was supposed to be sleeping about now, but I wasn't; I was sitting in the waiting room, wide awake, still not taking my eyes off the door my dad was behind. I just hoped for everything to go well.

I was about to go outside for fresh air, when the door opened.

**To be continued...**

So, I'm finally back again! :) Sorry for the long wait, because I was stuck on this chapter and I had some problems with my family, which caused a little grounding... :( But I'm back, writing, hopefully not interrupting our 'schedule' :D So, tell me what did you think and stay tuned for the next chap! :)


	14. Hospital

I looked at the doctor's face expression, which worried me, because I could tell if he was nervous or relieved and worried by my possible reaction seeing dad.

I rose up slowly and quietly asked:,, Is he okay?''

He slowly nodded. I followed him into the room and tried my best to stay strong for what I could see. I opened the door slowly and peeked in.

He was asleep, looking carefree, calm and sweet as I remembered him. I smiled weakly and went in the room, quietly shutting the door. I sat by his side on the chair and took his hand in mine. It was his bear claw.

When I was just a baby I used to think my dad was like a bear; big, strong and sometimes cuddly, so I called his big hands bear claws. I was his princess and he was my papa bear.

I whispered with the weak smile:,, My papa bear…''

I took his hair streak out of his face and softly caressed his cheek, not noticing I was crying. I felt his hand trying to move his fingers, when I realized I was crying a lot, because I couldn't see a thing. I wiped my eyes and looked at him. His eyelids were fluttering as he tried to speak.

,, Water.'' He forced out in a croaky voice.

I sharply turned my head around to look for some water. I held his head up a bit and picked up the glass, holding it to his lips as he hungrily drained the liquid. He let out a satisfied sigh and coughed.

,, Sophia…'' He whispered.

,, I'm here, dad. I'm here. You're okay now.'' I said in a shaky voice, which warned about another tear wave coming, seeing him like this.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

His eyes met mine and he slowly reached his hand for my cheek, when I took his hand and placed it for him, smiling a bit:,, I'm here, dad.''

He closed his eyes and sighed with a small smile on his lips:,, My dear Sophia…''

And his arm got looser on my cheek, so I placed it on his chest carefully. He fell asleep again.

I kissed his forehead and whispered, caressing his cheek:,, Rest well, dad.''

I rested my head on the edge of the bed, still holding his hand in mine. That moment I heard a quiet knock.

I slowly let his hand go and rose up to open it. It was Arthur.

,, He's okay?'' He quietly asked.

I nodded and let him in.

He hugged me, kissing me lightly and saying:,, It's going to be okay.''

I nodded and started to cry out of nowhere.

He softly rubbed my back as he whispered comforting words in my hair. I buried my face in his chest to ease the noise.

I heard my dad whimper a bit and I turned to him. He didn't look so peaceful anymore. He looked tormented, scared, haunted by something. I walked over to him and noticed sweat on his forehead. He flinched a little and I got worried.

I lightly shook him, cooing:,, Dad? Dad, wake up. You hear me? Dad?''

I wanted to take his hand in mine, when I ripped it away, once my hand met his chest. His heart was racing like crazy.

I raised my eyebrows and sharply turned to Arthur, pleading:,, Arthur, get the doctor, quick!''

He nodded and ran out of the room. I turned back to dad, who was now flinching like he would have been electrocuted or something. I was nearly crying.

,, Hang in there, dad. Please. Where are you, Arthur?'' I sniffed as the stress turned into hot flames of pain that flowed through my body, making me almost cramp up.

Finally Arthur stormed in the room with the doctor and two nurses. The doctor paled as he saw my dad flinching and turning. They all surrounded him, while I was pushed aside. Arthur knew I wouldn't keep a cool mind for long, so he hugged me tightly and stroked my hair as we watched how my dad was tied down and taken away again.

I couldn't hold it in anymore so I buried my face in his chest and let it all out. I sobbed hard as Arthur was surprisingly calm and he tried his best to calm me down, but that only made me sob harder. Time passed and I felt tired from the stress and sobbing. Arthur sat in the chair and took me in his lap. I curled up in his lap, resting my head on his shoulder, fell asleep.

I didn't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up, I was sleeping on a couch in a strange room, while the sunrise was trying to blind me. I sat up and took a look around the room. I saw diplomas lined up against the walls. I recognized the familiar face in some photos. It was the doctor that took care of my dad.

I stretched out and wrapped up myself in the blanket I was covered with and went out in the hallway. I was so confused, because I wasn't on the same floor anymore…

I found the stairs and went down to the reception and then I slowly made my way back to my dad's room. I opened the door and he was awake; sitting in the bed, sighing once in a while.

,, Dad?'' I asked in a croaked voice, making us both jump a bit.

,, Sophia? My princess. Arthur told me what happened… I'm proud of you, sweetheart.'' He smiled weakly.

I smiled back and sat on the edge of the bed. He kissed my forehead and hugged me. I sighed in happiness and closed my eyes, when the doctor came in.

,, Is everything okay?'' Dad asked.

,, Oh, yes, Mr. Todd. I have the results of what caused your little shock attack.''

I looked at the doctor and then back to my dad. ,, Shock attack?'' I asked.

He nodded:,, Yes. You see it was caused by the emotions, senses and thoughts corporation. The mind used the time, while he was asleep to rewind everything and remember what happened, while the senses like vision, hearing and touch added what they remembered, while the last thoughts before blacking out are added in as well, thus making it a horrendous nightmare for the weak nerves trying to handle.''

I looked at my dad worriedly and took his hand.

He smiled weakly:,, Don't worry. I'll be fine.''

I shook my head:,, But what if something goes wrong? What if you're not going to be okay? I can't let that happen, dad. I just can't.''

He lightly squeezed my hand and caressed my cheek:,, Sophia. Listen to me; you have to stay strong no matter what happens. If I don't make it…''

I interrupted him from this horrible thought:,, Don't say that, dad. You'll make it.''

He gave me a look, and I quietly sniffed:,, Sorry.''

,, If I don't make it; promise to take care of your mother. You'll have to be there for her. You would have the responsibility. Promise?''

I nodded, letting tears stream down my face:,, Promise.''

He whispered, pulling me in a tight hug:,, Come here.''

He stroked my hair as I cried my heart out.

He whispered, lightly rubbing my back:,, Shh, it's okay, Sophia. It's going to be okay.''

I nodded and chocked on my tears. Arthur came in the room with mom, but I ignored them and held dad close to me, still crying.

,, Amy, I…'' He started.

,, No, Sweeney. It's not your fault. Be glad she was there for you.''

I felt her hand caressing my wet cheek. I looked up and sniffed.

She smiled sweetly hugged me:,, I'm so proud of you, honey.''

I nodded and buried my face in her brown silky locks. I felt so safe with them both here I relaxed and eased my sobs, yawning a little.

,, You need some rest.'' She whispered in my hair.

I shook my head and said in a croaky voice:,, No, I'm not leaving him.''

Dad took my hand and smiled:,, I'll be fine. Promise.''

I sniffed and nodded lightly. Arthur put his arm around my shoulders and we both made it back to the office. I laid down in the couch and he sat next to me.

,, Will you stay?'' I asked. He nodded and sat down. I rested my head in his lap and closed my eyes. I felt his stroking my hair as I drifted into a deep sleep.

The last thing I remembered was him kissing me lightly and whispering:,, Goodnight, love.''

I smiled and fell asleep.

**To be continued..**.

Yay, Sweeney's okay! ^_^ So anyways, I hope you guys liked it, reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)

Oh and the new chapter of Time travel is out! ;)


	15. Revealing the plan

I woke up and I was still in Arthur's lap and he was still sleeping so calmly I couldn't help, but smile. I carefully got up from his lap and covered him with a blanket. I walked out in the hallway and went to see how dad's doing. I peeked through the window and he was still sleeping. I smiled and walked down to the cafeteria.

,, Morning, dear.'' Nancy smiled, bringing a pot from the kitchen.

,, Morning, Nancy.'' I smiled back.

,, How's your dad doing?'' She rested her chin in her palm and gave me a friendly look.

,, Well he's getting better, thank you.'' I sat down at the table.

She smiled and gave me some stew which smelled just heavenly:,, There you go, dear.''

,, Thank you.'' I smiled and started to eat the delicious food.

I heard the door open and weak steps coming towards the table next to me. I turned my head and saw an old man with a cane slowly making his way to the table. I rose up and helped him to sit down.

,, Why thank you, young lady.'' He said in a croaky voice, giving me a smile.

,, No problem, sir.'' I smiled.

I noticed that Nancy was on her fastest today to serve the patients, so I asked:,, Need some help?''

She turned to me and nodded:,, Sure, dear.''

We walked in the kitchen, where she gave me a hairnet and an apron that was a 'bit' too big for me and we got to work. I quickly served the stew and washed the dishes, while Nancy served the portions in the bowls. It was a bit busy, but we did it.

,, Thank you, Sophia for helping me.'' She smiled, scrubbing the pot.

,, No problem. I had fun. And it's a good workout too.''

We laughed, when a bell rung.

,, What does that mean?'' I asked.

,, Oh, that means it's time to serve food to the patients who are in bed mode only. Like your dad, honey.'' She explained dragging the cart.

So we got another cart and loaded them. I walked to the elevator and started with the second floor, while Nancy took the first floor. I served the rooms on the right side, then at the left side, until I stopped at dad's room.

I knocked and heard:,, Come in.''

I took the bowl and walked in.

,, Morning.'' I smiled putting the bowl on the nightstand.

,, Sophia, what are you wearing?'' He asked me quite amused by the big apron.

,, I helped Nancy the cook in cafeteria to serve the patients and the ones in bed mode, like you…'' I explained.

,, Oh… Well that's so nice of you then.'' He smiled, stroking my cheek with his finger.

I nodded and sighed, noticing the blood stained bandages around his torso.

I needed to take my revenge on the judge as soon as possible, when I got it and asked:,, Dad, do you know the judge's weakness?''

He thought and said:,, Women, why are you asking?''

I smirked:,, Because I'm going to make him pay for what they did to you.. And the price… will be his own life.''

I was nearly boiling in anger and anticipation to get my hands on him.

,, Sophia, please, we're in enough trouble already…'' He gave me a pleading look.

But I held back and stuck to my point:,, But, can I at least have fun with him? You know make him bleed a little?''

He sighed and said:,, Fine, but don't kill him or we're doomed.''

I nodded and lightly hugged him, being careful around the bandages.

,, I promise.'' I nodded.

I felt so guilty to lie to him, but I tried to not to think about that. After I finished serving the food around the hospital I thanked Nancy and left to my shop to write the judge a letter.

I swung the door open and inhaled the missed smell of shaving cream and dust. I took a seat in front of the vanity, took some paper, ink and started to write. After a while it was finally done. I signed it and over read it.

,, _Honorable Judge Martin! _

_I noticed your last appearances to the public lately and knew something was wrong. That's why I want to help you. I've noticed the way you always look at me so I decided to pay you a visit to make all your fantasies come true. Sounds brilliant, doesn't it? I'll visit you this Friday at 19:00 if it's okay with you. I'll make sure that it'll be a night you'll never forget. _

_Sincerely, Sophia Todd._''

I put it in an envelope and carried it to the mansion myself for the time being. I knocked on the door and it was opened by a tall man in a tuxedo and a long face.

,, Yees?'' He asked in a zombie like voice.

I cleared my throat and handed him the envelope:,, Good evening, could you give this to the honorable Judge Martin? It's urgent.''

He looked at the envelope in my hands and then back at me, sighing:,, Very well.''

He took it from me and bowed:,, Have a good evening, madam.''

I nodded:,, You too, sir.''

After the door closed I sneaked to the window which was the library. I peeked by the corner and saw him reading a book, when the butler came in and handed him the envelope.

He opened it and started to read it with a very serious face expression. His mouth slowly changed in a grin and then to a smirk, which meant he was convinced. He jumped up from the chair and headed to a desk. I took it as a signal it's time to leave and wait for the reply.

I came back home and fell in the chair, trying to make Friday come sooner, when there was a knock on my door. I walked to it and opened it. There stood a man with an envelope.

,, Can I help you?'' I asked.

,, The honorable Judge Martin is sending you a message, madam.'' He gave me the envelope.

I took it and thanked him, closing the door.

I walked over to the chair and opened the letter. I sat down, starting to read it.

,, _Dearest Sophia! _

_I was indeed surprised by your offer, but I'll be happy to take it. It's exciting to show the wonders of the world to a young, beautiful young woman like you. I'll have to be real patient to wait till Friday. Hope you're just as excited as I am. _

_Best wishes, Judge Martin._''

I over read the letter, giggling of my plan's great progress.

,, Oh this will really be a night you'll never forget…'' I smirked.

I started to write down ways to get to him.

I could flirt with him.

Get him drunk and the alcohol will do its thing or I could play with him like a cat with a mouse.

I put it in a drawer, when a paper page fell out of it. I picked it up and read it.

It was from Lillian.

I just remembered I promised her to give a reply ages ago. I was afraid she was mad at me, so I folded the paper and put it back in my drawer. I grabbed my coat and ran out in the dark streets. I reached Lillian's house and thankfully her room was still lit.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Her father opened it and looked quite surprised seeing me.

,, Sophia? What are you doing out this late?''

,, I need to talk to Lillian, if she's not mad at me.'' I said in a little desperate tone.

He chuckled and let me it:,, Why would she be mad at you?''

I shrugged:,, I haven't written her in a while, because I was busy with my new business and my dad got in a little trouble, which led him to hospital…''

He frowned:,, Oh, well tell him we said hi, okay? Hold on a sec. Lillian! Look who's here to see you!''

I looked at the staircase waiting with worry, when I saw her and bloomed in a smile.

She was looking sad, but she froze at the last step, when she saw me.

,, S-Sophia?'' She asked in disbelief.

I smiled and opened my arms:,, Hey, Lill.''

She started to cry and ran to hug me, sniffing:,, I'm so glad to see you, Sophia. Where have you been this time? I waited for your letter, but I didn't get it.''

I rubbed her back, tearing up a bit too:,, It's a long story, I just found the letter and remembered my promise, so I decided to better visit you in person.''

She looked at her dad and asked:,, Can I go to her shop, dad? I promise not to be out too late.''

He sighed and smiled:,, Sure. Be careful!''

She nodded:,, Don't worry I will.''

She grabbed her coat and boots and we raced out the door in the streets. We talked and laughed all the way to my shop, where Arthur was still fussing around the kitchen.

We walked in the pie shop and I finally introduced Lillian and Arthur to each other officially.

,, Hey, Arthur!'' I said.

He turned around with a smile, which faded a bit, seeing Lillian.

,, Who's this?'' He asked.

,, This is my best friend Lillian. Lillian, this is my neighbor and good friend Arthur.'' I smiled.

He nodded:,, Nice to meet you.''

She smiled:,, You too.''

I started:,, Okay, since we all are here now, I have an announcement.''

They looked at me quite confused. We walked in the living room and sat down by the fire.

,, I am happy to announce that this Saturday, you can get ready for a funeral.''

They looked at each other and then back at me.

,, How is that a good thing again?'' Lillian spoke.

I smirked:,, Because it's going to be Judge Martin's funeral. I'm planning to kill him this Friday…''

They widened their eyes.

,, You sure it will work?'' Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded:,, Positive. He'll be dead by this Friday night. Finally I'll make that monster pay for what he did to my dad. Just you wait, Martin. Just you wait… ''

**To be continued...**

Yay, Lillian's back! :) Guess the judge better watch his back now :) BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! So anyways, tell me what did you think and stay tuned for the next, dirty actions, unexpected events and some language filled chapter... I think I gave a little spoiler there, huh? Oh well, YOLO! :D Peace out, peeps! :)


	16. The fun begins

_3 days later…_

I opened my eyes and smiled, looking at the planner. Today was the day I'll kill the judge once and for all.

I got dressed and ran to the part of town where all the prostitutes were working. They did give me lustful, suspicious and dirty looks as I walked through the streets.

,, Hey, there honey, want to have some fun?'' One of them called after me.

I turned around and said:,, Uh… No thanks, but I'm looking for the head of this company.''

They looked at each other and then back at me:,, You mean Margaret? She's busy right now, darling. You can drop by later.''

I shook my head:,, Well, could you at least tell me where to find her?''

One of them sighed and came closer.

,, You see that big brown roof there?''

I looked the direction and nodded:,, Yes.''

She leaned closer to face me, her bosom sticking out of her tight dress a little:,, Well, after you reach the house, turn left, then right, then straight till the end of the street, where you'll see an abandoned bar. You'll find her there. And remember when you get there; tell them I sent you here. The name's Anita by the way. A pretty thing like you shouldn't wander alone around this side of town, though… Good luck!''

I thanked her and ran to the place. After wandering around the place I finally found it. I walked in and got dirty, unwelcoming looks from the men, women and the guards I assumed.

,, What are you doing here, little girl? Came here for some fun? We'll be glad to help you on that then…'' They laughed and started to mob me, pressing me against the wall, trapping me in the corner.

I started to lose hope of escape, when I felt my hand twitching, reaching for the razors. I quickly got them out, swinging them open yelled:,, **Not another step closer, you bastards! I'm armed and I'm not afraid to use these.**''

They backed up, seeing the shining blades in my hands, when one of them said with a smirk:,, Well, well, well. The barber's daughter. What brings you to a place like this? The baker boy can't pleasure you enough?''

I kicked him down, pressing one of the blades to his throat, growled:,,** How dare you, sir. I wouldn't try that even if it was life and death decision. I'm here to see Margaret. I need some equipment. I'm visiting the judge tonight. I'm going to kill him. So before I do that, I'll play with him the last time, while he still breaths…**''

He looked at me and pointed weakly with his hand:,, S-s-she's in t-t-there.''

I pecked his cheek and, smirked:,, Thank you. And you should get a shave there. 186 Fleet Street, sir. I'll be waiting.''

I got off him and walked up to the door.

I put an ear to it and heard deep moans and groaning coming from the other side. I swallowed hard and lightly knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again, but still no one answered.

I took a deep breath and pushed the knob down and opened the door.

I walked in, closing the door, said:,, sorry to intrude, but I'm looking for M…''

I turned around to face the desk felt like gagging.

Margaret was leaning against the desk, hand under her dress, face lightly pink and sweaty.

I swallowed hard and looked to the ground, when I jumped as I heard her screeching:,, **What are you doing in here?! Don't you knock!**''

I looked at her, slowly and said:,, I did. Several times I knocked, but there was no answer so I came in anyways. I need your help, Margaret.''

She looked at me, quite confused:,, How did you know my name?''

I shyly answered:,, Anita sent me here and told me.''

She took a breath and slowly removed her hand from under her dress. I could hear her dripping wet as she took her fingers out of her, making her moan one more time from pleasure, which to me was just sick. That almost made me want to throw up and tighten my jaw in disgust. I couldn't bare the view so I looked back at my shoes.

,, Okay, then. Who are you, and what exactly do you need?'' She finally spoke, fanning her pink face.

,, I need the best equipment you can give me to seduce the judge enough to kill him, him unsuspecting anything.''

She smirked:,, Finally someone with guts. Fine come with me then.''

She guided me to a big cabinet. She opened one door, revealing dress piles.

,, Choice's yours.'' She said.

I spoke:,, Well, can you find me something that could fit me. The shorter, sexier, revealing, the better.''

She thought and smirked nodding.

After a while she picked out a short, ruffled, lacy black skirt that was barely covering the private parts, a black corset with blood red laces and long black, see-through stockings and a collar, that more looked like could suit a dog, but I trusted her choice.

,, Will this do?'' She asked me.

I nodded:,, Perfect.''

We walked over to the next one. It was more like a closet.

She opened it, revealing whips, teasers, handcuffs and weapons. She gave me a look and started to dig through the drawers and hangers. I watched as she rummaged through the closet.

After a while she pulled out a bag, two whip types, a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. She put it all in the bag and handed it to me. I took it and put the folded clothes in there as well.

,, Thank you so much for your help, Margaret. I'm really thankful…''

She interrupted me:,, Not so fast, young lady. You ain't ready yet. I'm going to teach you how to seduce the man properly.''

I nodded.

So for the rest of the day she thought me how to use the whips, with out hurting myself, how to find his weak spots, making him drool over you.

After I learnt everything she said:,, Before you go, it's time to put your new skills to the test.''

She whistled and a man walked in, shooting me a lustful look. I got the signal to get to work, so I obeyed.

I walked up to him and took him by his tie and dragged him slowly to the chair, pushing him back. He fell in the chair, with a smirk. I quickly and tightly tied his hands to the back of the chair. I got to work and slowly untied his tie, then moving on the shirt.

He constantly and hungrily tried to get to my lips, but I pushed him back in the chair with a smirk, shaking my finger playfully:,, Uh-uh-uh. Not so fast.''

He pouted a bit, but obeyed.

I lightly dragged my hands all over his chest, making him groan a little. I looked to the corner to my eyes and saw the approving look on Margaret's face.

I nuzzled his neck, lightly biting the skin, hearing his light panting:,, Please, just get on with it.''

I giggled in his neck, whispering:,, But then it wouldn't be so much fun.''

He sighed and kissed my shoulder, getting me off guard a bit.

But I concentrated again and sat in his lap, feeling the bulge building in his trousers. I swallowed hard, but ignored it.

I ran my finger over his lips, to his chin, along the jaw line, moving to his chest, stroking it up and down with my fingernail, making his muscles tense a bit.

I moved even lower, making him tense up a lot, as he moaned heavily.

I slowly stroked his thigh, making him arch his back a little, while his face was covered in sweat, but looked pleasured.

I kept teasing him, moving on his throbbing manhood, which made his groans a bit louder.

I kept stroking and rubbing him, until he got a light shade of pink on his face as he threw his head back arching his back completely and moaning:,, **Oh god, yes.**''

I scrunched my face a bit, realizing what just happened here.

I got off him, leaving him there in complete ecstasy.

,, Good job, hon.'' Margaret patted me on the shoulder, looking over to the poor man.

,, You better go and get ready, I'll take care of him.'' She winked.

I nodded and turned to leave, hearing her saying to him:,, Up for some more fun?''

He slurred out a bit desperately:,, Yes… anything… give it to me.''

Then came her giggles, which were followed by their pleasured groaning and moans, which filled the room.

I quickly left, not making eye contact with anyone in the lobby.

,, Good job in there! We heard what happened. You have skills, young lady. I'll be sure to swing by your shop sometime, if you know what I mean.'' The men laughed, leaning against each other to keep standing.

I raced out the door and started to run, clutching tightly on the bag. I stopped by Anita and thanked her for her help and went home.

I quickly raced up the stairs and locked the door.

I looked at the clock and saw, that I had like half an hour in my favor, which I used to get dressed, make my hair up in a bun and hide the clothes with a simple dress, which was covered by a coat. I grabbed the bag, looked at myself in the mirror last time and raced out the door. I dropped a goodbye for Arthur and Lillian. They looked at me a bit weird but returned the goodbye.

I went running for the mansion. I finally reached it and I was breathless. I peeked through the library window and saw that I had like five minutes left. I used that time to calm down my racing heart and breathing.

After I could normally breathe I knocked on the door. It was opened by the judge himself.

,, Good evening, Miss Todd. I've been expecting you.'' He said in a happy tone.

I nodded and walked in. I took off my coat, revealing the red dress I found in my closet.

,, May I say that you look stunning this evening, Miss Todd.'' He kissed my hand.

I smiled and we walked in the living room.

We drank a little, while I drank gin, instead of wine, because I thought that he maybe put something in it. After he felt quite relaxed we talked over the reasons why he punished my dad like this, but he just kept apologizing, until I gained my guts and kissed him.

He seemed surprised, but returned the kiss, which was so desperate and a little rough. I sat in his lap, leaning over him, continuing the kiss, moaning against his lips, turning him on.

His hands slid from my shoulders to my waist, where he tried to move them even lower, when I stopped him, acting so desperate for his touch, panting lightly:,, No, let's do it in the bed, love.''

He smirked and kissed me one more time.

I got off him and told him to wait for me. He smirked and nodded.

I spit on the floor to get his taste out of my mouth, washing it down with gin.

After a moment I finally walked up to the second floor and noticed that only one door was open a bit.

I took a deep breath and walked in. I froze up, seeing the view before my eyes.

He was already half naked, sitting in a chair, head thrown back, while he rubbed himself, moaning deeply. I thought that this time I'll seriously will throw up, but I waited for him to finish his… business.

But he just got too aroused and took off his undergarments, getting too turned on he kept pleasuring himself, making me even sicker by the moment, but I finally got my courage and walked in acting to not see anything before:,, I'm ready…''

I pretended to be shocked by the scenery.

He shot his yes open and head up, seeing me, covered his still throbbing manhood, blushing:,, Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so ashamed of my actions, I…''

I smirked and walked over to him:,, Carry on. I'll give you something to enjoy…''

He looked at me confused, but I saw his eyes darkening with lust as I took off the dress, revealing the outfit Margaret gave me.

He looked for a while, savoring the view, but still was frozen.

I leaned in front of him, close to him and asked with a smirk:,, Need some help on that?''

He looked at me and slowly removed his hand away, revealing his manhood.

I swallowed hard and stroked it gently, making him jump a little, but groan in pleasure, while he lightly clutched in the arms on the chair.

I stroked him harder, making him relax and harden even more. I started to rub him slowly, picking up the speed a little, making him moan harder and louder.

He panted out between the moans and groans:,, Yes. Harder. Oh, god. Yes. I'm almost there.''

That moment I got really scared, but kept pleasuring him until he couldn't handle it anymore and throwing his head back, reached his climax coming hard, getting some on me too.

I wanted to screech and wipe it off, but I held it in and waited for him to be done. His eyes were closed, face covered in sweat.

After he was done he looked me in the eyes:,, You have a real talent on this. Would you tell me where did it come from, my sweet?''

I shook my head and said:,, How about I show you what else I've got. I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much.''

He looked at me and nodded. He noticed that there were some of his juices on my arm. He wiped it on his finger and looked at me with a smirk.

I answered it with my own and took his hand licking off the juices off his finger. He looked satisfied with me as I twisted my tongue around his finger.

He took it out of my mouth and said in a little cold tone:,, Swallow it.''

I pouted, but he waited until I obeyed swallowing it all, nearly gagging on it.

I stood up and guided him to the bed. I tied him to the bed's post and pushed him down on his knees.

He looked at me with a questioning look as I asked quietly:,, Answer me honestly; have you been a bad boy?''

He shamefully nodded.

I smirked and asked him:,, Do you know what happens to naughty boys like you?''

He asked:,, What?''

I leaned to his ear from behind, lightly smacking his back with the whip, making him hiss with pleasure:,, They get punished. Real bad.''

He slurred out:,, Punish me real bad.''

I smirked and said:,, With pleasure…''

**To be continued...**

Well this was a long chapter. But the fun's just about to begin :D So tell me what were your thoughts. Hated it; review it. Loved it; review it. Anyways, all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for the next chapter! ^_^


	17. Terrifying, but memorable

I could only imagine the ways of making him suffer, while dieing, when he grabbed my hand and pushed me on the bed. I didn't notice that while I was thinking, he slipped his hands out of the loops. I could only blink and he was already on top of me.

,, What are you doing?'' I asked, quite scared.

He smirked, kissing my neck:,, I couldn't stay away anymore.''

I felt his hot breath blowing on my neck, making me shiver.

He started lightly, but passionately planting kisses on my neck and shoulders, lightly biting the skin, sucking on it. I didn't know what happened that moment, but something made throw my hands around his neck and pull him closer. He smirked against my neck and kissed it harder, earning a moan.

I couldn't explain what made me behave like this. I was scared to death, but there was no time to be scared. I felt him separating my legs a bit, which scared me, but he only lied between them. His hand started to wander down from my shoulder to my chest, where I had to draw the line.

I grabbed his arm in a death grip and asked:,, What do you think you're doing?''

He looked at the hand and then back to me:,, Your charms are irresistible to me. I just can't hold back. Won't you loosen up a bit? No one will know this ever happened. It will be our little secret…''

I clutched his hand tighter, digging my nails slowly and painfully in his wrist.

He hissed in pain, but didn't do anything. I was surprised by this man. He was so desperate for a woman's touch even though some women practically were throwing themselves at him.

Guess he just wasn't satisfied with it, when he spoke in a husky voice:,, How about we play a little game?''

I raised an eyebrow:,, Game? What game?''

He smirked and playfully twirled my hair streak in his fingers:,, It's simple. One gets tied up and lets the other fall for his desires.''

I over thought this and spoke:,, Okay, me first.''

He sighed in a little shame, but nodded. He lied in the bed and let me tie him up. This time I checked the rope and cuffs closer. After I was sure he was unable to move around I got to work.

I started with his chest. I dragged my nails across it, leaving light white lines. I caught his stare with my corner of the eye and saw the way he looked at me from head to toes.

He looked like the predator and I was his prey. But what he didn't know was that the situation was reversed.

I got to the softer whip. Several times I slid it across his stomach and chest lightly, hitting it, leaving a red spot and making him hiss.

I got on top of him and looked down at him with a smile, that wasn't quite innocent looking. I felt him shiver as I made myself comfortable on him, making him harden again.

I leaned down to his lips, lightly brushing mine against him, when he tried to pull me in a kiss, but I was quicker and pulled away, tisking. He pouted lightly, but let me work. I kissed his neck, biting the skin, drawing blood a little.

He looked at the side of the bleeding bite, when I licked it off so softly, making him groan. I stroked his chest as I let him taste his blood. He kissed me a bit rougher than before, but I didn't stop and slowly slid my hand to his thigh, getting him off guard.

,, Don't you like it?'' I asked sheeply.

He answered very quiet:,, I do. I love what you're doing to me. Could you…''

I interrupted him, pressing my lips against his hard, shutting him up. I slowly moved closer to his throbbing manhood, still not breaking the kiss. I felt it getting harder as it rubbed against my leg.

I stroked it, making him moan against my lips, begging for more. I obeyed him and started to give in harder as he was groaning loudly, slowly arching his back closer to me, moaning my name once in a while.

I got the wild idea to maybe give him a lap throat slit sit? That sounded brilliant, but maybe something else would work.

I continued pleasuring him until he came hard, but this time I was safely clean.

I smirked and played him back.

I wiped my finger in his juices and said to him:,, Taste yourself.''

He looked at me and then at the dripping finger and shook his head.

I pouted:,, Please?'' He still resisted, until I basically shoved it in his mouth.

I felt him gagging on it, trying not to swallow it.

After I took my finger from his mouth I said in a bit cold tone:,, Swallow it. See how it feels, love…''

He shook his head, making a face that said he'll spit it out. Before he even got ready to do it, I squeezed his throat, making him swallow it to get air.

After he nearly threw it back up he asked panting:,, Why on Earth did you make me do that?''

I shrugged:,, Why did you make me do the same?''

He opened his mouth, but closed it, letting me win on this one.

I Untied him and said:,, How about I give you something special, huh?''

He asked intrigued:,, Like what?''

I smirked and said:,, You'll see…''

He got up and walked after me as I led him to a chair. I pushed him back and he fell in it, waiting for the next.

I pulled out my blade from my stocking's edge and opened it, scaring him.

I giggled:,, Don't worry. It's not what you think it is.''

He relaxed and waited. I sat in his lap, lightly dragging the blade across his chest, saving it from the cuts. He shivered, getting goosebumps.

I smiled and continued dragging the icy cold blade across his collar bone, whispering:,, Could I taste your blood? It looked good.''

He raised an eyebrow, but allowed.

I felt his hands slowly sneaking under the short, ruffled skirt, making me gasp a bit. He stroked my inner thigh, making me moan. He moved a bit higher with one hand, while the other was still on my thigh, stroking it. He lightly rubbed the place he wasn't too welcome.

I kept slowly making a good angle for the little cut, when his hand snook even closer to my flesh, making me gasp, but like it in a way.

He lightly stroked it, until he made me jump as he inserted a finger in me, making me moan.

It was so wrong, but then why did it feel so right?

He pushed it even deeper, causing me to moan harder and arch my back a bit.

He smirked and whispered in my ear:,, Feels good, doesn't it?''

I shamefully nodded, letting out a small whimper as he thrusted his finger in me again, but rougher this time.

It felt so wrong, but right, making me confused that I liked the pain and pleasure it brought.

After a moment he inserted another finger, making me squirm and drop the blade to clutch in his shoulder. It hurt so much, but my body betrayed me like this and let him tease me like this. I moaned in his neck, turning him on, while he quickened the pace, thrusting the fingers even further in me, making me scream from pain.

I panted:,, Please… Don't… It hurts… Please don't… I beg you…''

He growled in my neck:,, But it's my turn to tease you, my sweet…''

He roughly ripped them out of me, making me scream again.

His fingers were dripping with water like substance.

He said:,, Now, how about you taste yourself? It's going to be fun…''

I shook my head, turning it away from his fingers. He grunted and forcefully shoved them in my mouth. I had no other choice, but to obey and lick my juices off his fingers.

I didn't like this at all.

The pain between my thighs was incredibly awful.

He watched as I licked it all off, saying:,, Good girl. Now, it's my turn to play with you. Hope this will be as memorable for you as it will be for me…''

I didn't get what he meant, that was until I felt him slowly guiding his manhood near my entrance. I quickly jumped off him as I felt it touching me.

,, I'm sorry, but I can't do this.'' I said, trying to understand the reason of my shaky legs.

He roughly grabbed me by the wrists and dragged me towards the bed. He threw me in it, getting on top of me.

,, You'll do as I'll say now, my dear…'' He said in a cold tone.

I was scared as he hiked up the short skirt, ripping off my undergarments. He removed the corset, freeing my breasts, not taking his eyes off them, whispered:,, Finally I'm making this happen.''

I screamed and resisted:,, **No!, Please, don't! I beg you! No! Please, don't do this!**''

He shoved his hand in front of my mouth, blocking my screams:,, You'll be finally mine. And if you'll tell this to anyone, I swear you won't see your parents nor that baker boy **ever** again.''

I widened my eyes to that. I couldn't believe he's going to destroy my family and Arthur just because of this sin.

I felt him positioning himself at my entrance, when I slipped out one leg and kicked him hard in the balls, making him release me and howl in pain.

I escaped his grip as he stayed in the bed, cursing and yelling in pain.

I grabbed all the stuff Margaret gave me; shoved the dress in there, quickly dressing back on the plain clothing she gave me and grabbing the coat, ran for the room's door, when I remembered about the razor on the floor.

I returned and he was already back on his feet, glaring at me with a death look.

,, You're not going anywhere.'' He said.

I pushed him aside, making him hit the wall, while I grabbed the razor, returned to him.

I threw him to the floor and pressed the blade to his throat.

,, Go on, do it. _I dare you._'' He smirked.

I shrugged and said:,, Fine. This was the reason I came here for. To see you bleed, **just like you made my dad bleed by the post, you disgusting bastard!**''

I took a big swing and slit his throat with revenge, rage and disgust filled scream. The blood was everywhere.

I wiped it off my face, when I remembered the promise I gave to dad.

I dipped the blade in the blood and carefully closed it. I put the razor in my coat's pocket and I headed outside in the cold foggy streets. I shivered as he cold night's wind blew through the coat, on my thighs and stomach.

I tightened my jaw and kept walking until it started to snow. It was the most unforgettable November's evening I've ever experienced.

I got back to the shop and sighed in comfort as the warmth of the shop collided around me.

Lillian and Arthur came in from the living room, smiling:,, Did you do it?''

I nodded, pulling out the blood covered blade.

I opened it, causing some drops to spill on the floor.

,, Sorry.'' Can we celebrate tomorrow? I'm so tired and frightened. I've seen something that no woman should ever see or experience…''

Lillian frowned and hugged me:,, Well at least you got him.''

She made a weird face as she felt my clothing under the coat a bit.

She blushed and sighed:,, Well, I'll better get going. Goodnight.''

I nodded and she left, leaving me and Arthur alone in the shop.

**To be continued...**

So, this was probably one of the dirtiest chapters so far... I think there won't be any more like this for a long time... Unless you want to :D Tell me in the review section: Hell yea! If you would like to see more smutty chapters in the story... Hell no! If you had enough of the smuttiness :D So anyways, I'll be waiting for your opinion and vote, I'll see you in the next chapter :)


	18. Missing family in her heart

I turned around to face him as he asked me:,, So, what exactly made it so scary?''

I giggled:,, Trust me, you don't want to know.''

He took my hand and looked me in the eyes:,, I do, Sophia. Please?''

I sighed and kissed him lightly:,, Fine. But in the morning, because I'm too tired to do anything today.''

He nodded and we walked separate ways.

I slowly made my way up the old stairs and opened the shop's door. I shrugged off the coat and looked at myself in the mirror. I could see some red spots on my neck and collarbone. Every single bruise and spot gave me those horrible flashbacks.

I noticed some bruises around my wrists, where he held me to drag to the bed. Some nail marks were covering my thighs, stomach and back. He was a true monster. I lightly brushed my fingers over the bruises, sighing with every flashback.

I got torn out of them, when a knock on my door was heard.

I quickly threw on a nightgown over the clothes and hurried to the door.

I unlocked it and found Abby; standing in my old nightgown I gave her, sniffling, eyes, red and puffy, red lines from tears, stretching all along her cheek to her chin.

,, Abby what happened?'' I asked, picking her up.

She threw her little hands around my neck, burying her face in my hair, sniffed:,, I-I had a b-bad dre-eam. It w-was him aga-ain. He hit m-me li-ike he always u-u-used to d-do…'' She stuttered, chocking on her tears.

I held her tight, stroking her hair went to the chair, sitting down.

I rocked her, stroking her hair whispered:,, It was just a bad dream, Abby. You're safe now. I'm here for you. Try and go back to sleep, okay? I'll be right there in a sec to tuck you in.''

She nodded and wiped her tears in her sleeve and went down the snowy stairs barefoot. I was amazed how lightly she moved down the stairs. I took the moment of time to dress in my nightwear.

I quickly stripped and put on my black nightgown. I walked outside and shivered from the chilly air. I quickly climbed down the stairs and entered the shop.

Arthur was already asleep, gentle snoring coming from his room.

I went in Abby's room and she was already sitting in bed. I smiled and tucked her in.

,, Goodnight, Abby.'' I kissed her forehead, brushing away hair from her face.

,, Night, Sophia.'' She gave me a small smile in return.

She closed her eyes and sleepily sighed. I stroked her hair, humming a song until she was calmly asleep. I carefully rose up from the bed and closed the door behind me.

I made my way back the old stairs and started to pack in Margaret's equipment and clothing she gave me. After that was done I finally crawled under the covers.

I was so glad to finally be free of any worry about the judge or my dad getting even more hurt. I finally fell asleep.

In the morning I got up early to get to Margaret's company. I quickly grabbed the bag and went out the white streets. I finally came down to the dark, abandoned, snowy streets, where I got questioning looks about my kill.

,, Did you do it, Hon?'' Anita asked me, quite worried.

I smirked and pulled out the blood stained razor:,, You tell me…''

She widened her eyes seeing the bloody blade, hugging me tightly:,, Oh, I'm so happy for you! You finally did it! You have no idea how grateful we are. She'll be happy to see you.''

I nodded and started to run. After I entered the lobby everyone froze and looked at me, trying to find answers.

,, I did it.'' I quietly said, smirking.

Nobody believed me and started to laugh:,, Yeah, right. Like we'll believe you. Just admit you failed.''

I shot my eyes up at them and got out the bloody razor, opening it:,, Oh really? Then why is there the judge's blood on it now? Huh? Anyone?''

They paled seeing the red liquid covering the shiny silver blade.

,, Y-you actually did it?'' One of them asked.

I started to raise my voice:,, **Yes! That's what tried to tell you!**''

They smiled and stepped away from the door to Margaret's office. I listened carefully again if I'm not disturbing again, but it was all quiet. I took the risk and opened it. I peeked inside her office and she was sitting by the desk, feet up the desk, while she was cleaning the equipment.

,, Margaret?'' I spoke taking a step in.

She rose her eyes up and smiled:,, Hey, dear. So how did it go?''

I smirked and gave her the razor:,, You tell me.''

She looked at the blade in her hands and opened it, freezing.

,, You actually, got him?'' She asked eyes pinned to the red liquid.

I nodded and said:,, Yeah, it was a rough fight, but I got him. He was obeying like a dog. He let me tease him, anything. It really worked.''

She rose up from her chair and hugged me:,, Oh, I'm so proud of ya'! See, I told you, you needed a bit of a practice. I can't believe he's actually dead. Ha! He's dead! The bloody bugger's really dead!''

We laughed happily over the judge's murder I committed.

,, Look, I also came here to give back the stuff.'' I handed her the bag and clothes.

She smiled and took the bag taking it back to the closet.

,, Keep them, you never know when that baker boy will like to have an unforgettable night.'' She said with a smirk, winking at the mention of Arthur.

I lightly blushed, but nodded.

I put them in a smaller bag I took with me. I thanked Margaret for her help and went home.

I walked in the shop and put the bag in my closet. I walked downstairs, where I found Abby sitting by the table, munching on the toast, while Arthur was making the pies.

,, Morning everyone.'' I said with a smile.

Arthur rose his eyes up to me and smiled back:,, Morning, sleep well?''

I nodded and sat next to Abby, asking with a smile:,, Did the nightmares bug you after then?''

She smiled and shook her head and shyly said:,, They never bug me after you tuck me in. I feel safe around you now that you saved me. I don't remember my mommy, but whenever I think of that word, I see you. You take care of me like a mom. I like it. How you make me feel loved and safe.'' She hugged me.

I couldn't help, but smile and hug her back, tearing up a little:,, I'm so honored to be like your mom. I love you like a little sister or a part of my family too. I just couldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to you. I just couldn't.''

I rubbed her back, when I heard a little sniff.

I looked down at her and a saw a little wet dot on my vest. I cupped her face in my hands and looked her in the eyes. The poor girl was crying now.

,, What's the matter, Abby?'' I asked, wiping her tears with my thumbs.

She sniffled:,, I just wish you could really be my mommy. I never called anyone that. I would like to call you that everyday, but I can't, because you're just taking care of me…''

I smiled, tearing up too, hugging her close, stroking her hair whispered:,, Perhaps one day it could happen. Perhaps one day it will…''

She cried so much, for a moment there I thought I could feel her tears soaking thought the clothes on my skin.

After she started to ease her crying, she yawned a bit.

I whispered in her hair:,, Let's go, you need a little rest, okay?''

She nodded; face still buried in my hair. I sighed and picked her up, carrying her to her room. Laid her in her bed and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. I stroked her hair as she looked at me with those still lightly red, puffy eyes.

I smiled weakly and whispered:,, I'll be here for you if the nightmares bug you, okay?''

She nodded and closed her eyes.

I noticed her breathing became calmer and calmer until she was sound asleep.

I walked out the room to the shop, where Arthur was sitting.

I sat next to him and sighed:,, We need to do something about her…''

He asked:,, Well who's going to take her?''

I widened my eyes and smacked him in the arm:,, Not that way, you silly nit. I mean about her problem wanting parents or at least one.''

He sighed, putting hair away from my neck, kissing it, rested his chin on my shoulder:,, Well, we'll figure it out sometime.''

I sighed:,, I just wish I could be the motherly figure in her life. I really like her. She's a true sweetheart. She deserves a family, Arthur. Maybe, we could adopt her?''

He started in a doubtful tone:,, We'll never get it done now…''

I turned to face him and took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers:,, Well, maybe after a few years? She'll be 9 or 10 by then.''

He shrugged and kissed me:,, We have plenty of time to think this through. She'll be fine, Sophia. I'm sure, she's in good hands now. With you on the job of giving her love, safety and care. And with me with food and roof over her head.''

I nodded and smiled:,, Thank you, Arthur. It means a lot to me and her especially.''

I really started to like the idea of taking her in my care as my daughter.

**To be continued...**

So there you guys have a little emotional chapter :) I would really like to hear your thoughts on the chapter and stay tuned for the next one! ^_^


	19. Rosy

Later we went to the market for some things, when Abby squealed and pulled my hand lightly:,, Look, Sophia!''

I looked at the direction she was pointing, but only saw people masses:,, Where? See what?''

She rolled her eyes and started to drag me in an alley.

There she stopped at an old cardboard box, covered with an old, dirty sheet, but what surprised me was the sheet was trembling. I raised an eyebrow as she kneeled in front of it, slowly lifting the sheet.

I looked closer and saw a wet black nose tip sticking out, sniffing the air with sharp, short breaths. I lifted it off the box, revealing a puppy with a biscuit colored fur.

I immediately softened up and smiled, kneeling next to Abby and slowly stretched my hands to pet its head, but the poor animal started whimpering and crawled in the corner of the box.

I frowned a bit and softly cooed:,, Aw, don't worry, buddy. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise.''

I looked in his dark shining eyes and we felt a strong chemistry going on here.

The pup got his courage and slowly came closer to my extended arm, sniffing it.

I giggled and slowly wrapped it around its tummy, picking him up.

He buried his little nose in my hair, whipping his tail side to side like a fan. I petted his messy head and noticed that the ribs were showing on the skin.

From the look of the poor thing I came to a conclusion that this poor animal has been mistreated, left to starve, abused a lot, which explained its fear at my attempt to pet him.

Abby quietly asked:,, Can we keep him?''

I looked up at her and said with a sigh:,, First of all, Abby, it's actually a girl. And second; I don't know if we should. I mean you can never know where it's been.''

She almost started pleading:,, But if we don't save her from the cold, she could die.''

I hated to admit it, but she was right. The poor thing wouldn't last long out in the cold.

She saddened, when I said:,, Arthur's going to look for us. Come on, let's get her a collar while we can.''

She started whining:,, But what about the… Wait what?''

I smiled wider and wider as I said:,, We're going to keep her. I just don't have the heart to leave her out in the cold. Come on!''

She giggled, hugging me and ruffling the pup's head:,, Thank you so much! We're going to take you home, puppy dog.''

I giggled and hid the puppy in my coat to keep her warm. Abby smiled all the way to the pet store.

There were so many styles, colors and sizes to choose from, when the old woman, asked:,, May I help you finding the perfect one?''

We turned to her and said:,, Thank you, yes. We need it for this puppy girl.''

I opened my coat to reveal the confused pup.

She smiled and nodded:,, Does she have a name?''

I looked at Abby as she said:,, Rosy.''

The woman thought and said:,, I think I have the perfect one.''

She disappeared behind a curtain, returning with a rose pink collar.

She also gave us a name tag shaped of a diamond.

We thanked her and went to the jewelry store to grave the name on it. We entered the store and gave the man the little metal diamond.

,, What's the darling's name?'' He smiled at Rosy.

,, Rosy, sir.'' I said, petting her head. He nodded and got to work.

After 30 minutes it was done.

We thanked him and put on the collar with the attached name tag. Rosy was so loyal to me, insisting on walking on her own.

I thought she'll run off, but she walked next to me gracefully for an untrained puppy.

Her little paws moved so quickly with little steps that made her look graceful, well trained like a proper lady of her breed.

We finally got back to the shop and walked in, wiping our feet in the doormat.

I turned around to hold the door for Rosy, expecting her to leave wet paw prints everywhere, when to my surprise she did the same action as we did, wiping her feet in the doormat and only then walking in, looking around, sniffing every corner of the shop.

She stopped at a pie crumb, eating it off the little dusty floor.

,, Oh, Rosy, don't eat that. Well I guess now we have a little vacuum cleaner in the shop.'' I giggled.

Abby disappeared in the second floor, dragging down a basket with a blanket and a pillow in there.

I helped her put the basket in the living room near the fireplace for warmth, found two bowls, filling one with water, other with some pie meat, which disappeared from the bowl in seconds.

Rosy jumped in the basket, crawling under the blanket, leaving the nose tip out.

We smiled at the adorable sight and went back to the shop to pack out the stuff we got at the market.

We cheerily chattered about Rosy and giving her a bath after she wakes up, when the door opened, revealing Arthur; coat to his chin, hat with snow and his red nose, reminded me of Rudolph the reindeer.

I noticed he was shivering and gasped:,, Arthur, you poor thing! Come on; let's get you something warm to drink, okay? Maybe you could take a warm bath afterwards, eh?''

He just nodded, trying to hold his jaw together from the trembling.

We got off his coat, snowy hat, gave him a warm blanket and sat him down in the couch by the fire. We made him a nice cup of tea, warming him up from the inside.

,, Thanks.'' He smiled taking the cup.

He slowly sipped the hot drink, when Rosy woke up, causing the blanket to move. She couldn't get out from under there so she walked with it on her like a little ghost.

,, Sophia, there's a ghost in the living room!'' I heard Arthur's panic.

I peeked in the room, looking for the 'ghost' when the moving blanket hit its head on my feet and backed up a bit.

I raised an eyebrow, lifting the blanket, finding Rosy sitting on the floor, looking blinded by the light, still sleepy.

I giggled and picked the little 'ghost' up, going to Arthur.

,, You mean this little ghost?'' I raised an eyebrow, bursting in laughter as he realized it was a dog all along.

,, Who's this?'' He asked.

,, This is Rosy. We found her in the market in a dark alley inside a cardboard box. We got her a collar, name tag, we're keeping her, if it's okay with you of course.''

I said, while Rosy was licking my hand from the meat juice.

I smiled down at her, sighing:,, It's going to take a while to ease your appetite, won't it? After the entire long time you were left to starve. Poor soul.''

Arthur softened up, hearing Rosie's dreadful story. ,, That poor animal.'' He frowned.

I looked at him and nodded:,, It's a good thing we took her in. The snowstorm would be her first and her last.''

He smiled and took her from me, petting her head, cooed:,, Guess I'll have to leave some pie meat for a little princess now, huh?''

Rosy looked at him and barked in a tiny voice, which was so adorable and licked his cheek as a yes of the meat service.

I giggled and set next to him, resting my head against his shoulder.

He turned his head, kissing my forehead said:,, You know, this could be a one happy family. A happy growing child, an active dog, it's just prefect.''

I looked up at him. He was truly growing on this dog.

I was glad he welcomed her in the family without any problems.

I just remembered that we needed to bathe her.

,, Bath time, Rosy. We need to get you all nice and tidy.'' I said to her.

To my surprise instead of hiding she ran to the door peeking in, looking for the bathroom. I giggled and rose up, walking to the bathroom with Rosy following me.

I didn't even have to ask her, she tried to climb in the tub herself. I giggled and helped her getting her bottom in the tub.

She sat in there waiting for the bathing to begin. I got some soap, a brush and a bucket of water.

I carefully poured a little bit of water on her, while she sat there, enjoying the warmth.

I got the soap and lightly scrubbed her back, head, tummy and paws. I got the brush and scrubbed in the soap.

After the suds had showed up, her nose and eyes were the only things visible.

I washed her off, carefully washing her ears as well.

After she was completely clean I got her out of the tub, sitting her on the towel, while I got the towel to dry her off.

After she was dry, her fur got a bit puffy, which made her look like a fur ball. She shook her fur, making it release the puffiness.

She was now clean and brought me her collar in her teeth.

I smiled and took it from her:,, Good girl. Thank you, Rosy.''

She barked and sat down, letting me put on the collar.

After that was done she made her way out of the bathroom, proud of her shiny, clean fur, like a model.

I smiled and put Abby in bed.

After I tucked her in, I left the door open in case Rosy decides to change sleeping places during the night.

I said goodnight to Rosy and Arthur, heading to bed myself.

I heard little nails hitting the floorboards, following me.

I stopped at the door, turning around saw Rosy sitting and looking at me.

I smiled and ducked in front of her, petting her:,, I'll see you in the morning, okay?''

She frowned and made those puppy eyes.

I sighed:,, Oh, okay. Come on.''

She cheered up and followed me outside, up the old, snowy stairs, into the shop.

She wiped her paws in the doormat, following me to bed.

I crawled under the covers, Rosy sleeping next to me.

,, Night, Rosy.'' I yawned.

I didn't get an answer, but a sound of her quiet snoring.

I smiled and fell asleep.

**To be continued...**

Aaaaaaaw, Rosy! :3 So anyways, yes; this story is going better and faster than Time travel, but don't worry, I'll update on that one too. Maybe I'll finish this story first, you know. :) Well anyways, all reviews will be welcomed and saty tuned for the next chapter! ^_^


	20. A sudden surprise for the Todd family

I woke up in the morning with Rosy licking my foot, tickling me out of my sleep.

,, Okay, okay, I'm awake...'' I mumbled, pulling the blanket over my head.

I was about to fall asleep, when she climbed under the blankets, traveling from my feet to my face, licking my face, seriously making me forget any hopes of sleep.

,, Ok, I'm up. Gee.'' I groaned, sitting up in the bed, stretching out.

She jumped out of the bed and sat in front of the door, waiting for me. I sighed and opened it for her.

She bolted out the shop as soon as the door opened. I got dressed, got my hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs.

I entered the shop, where Abby was eating by the table, Rosy was licking up the crumbs that fell to the floor and Arthur was working by the counter again. I smiled and sat next to Abby.

,, Morning everyone.'' I sighed happily, sipping my coffee.

,, Morning, Sophia.'' Arthur smiled, returning to the counter.

Abby mumbled something with a full mouth, making me giggle a little.

Something touched my leg and I jumped, hearing whimpers.

Only then I realized it was Rosy, who was licking my foot and startled me, making my leg move, hitting her in the nose a little.

,, Rosy, I'm so sorry.'' I apologized, picking her up, petting her head.

She rose up and licked my neck, whipping her tail from one side to the other back and forth. I smiled and gave her the last bite of my toast. She seemed to like it and ate it in seconds.

I put her down and took the coffee upstairs to my shop. I got everything ready for a new day, when there was a knock on the door.

I didn't face it and continued preparing:,, Come in…''

The bell rang and I heard man's footsteps.

I froze, when the voice said in a thick Italian accent:,, Ms-a. Todd-a…''

I turned around on my heel and said surprised:,, Signor Guerriero…''

He was wearing the same silly tight blue suit, with a fur coat over it and a big top hat.

He suddenly spoke in an Irish accent:,, Donald Connolly, when it's not professional…'' He took of his hat and coat:,, I'd like me assistant and title back now…''

I raised an eyebrow, coldly answering:,, Why?''

He looked at me and walked closer to me, picking up one of my razors from the open box on the vanity:,, Because I know, that you think you would beat me, making me give up without a fight, didn't ya'?''

I stayed glued to my spot, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

He finally turned to me completely with a smirk spat out:,, I know your father quite well… Mister _Benjamin Barker_…''

I froze in shock.

How did he know my father so well?

I didn't have time to think, when he spoke with a grin:,, You may not know who I am, but I'm sure your father remembers me quite well. So do we have a deal or should I run down to my good friend at the law house? What would your father say to this, Sophia Todd?''

He mocked me in that Italian accent again:,, Or should I say _miss-a Sophia Barker...''_

He bursted in laughter, when I couldn't take it anymore and sharply turned around, smacking him with the first thing I could think of and this time it was a boiling hot water filled teapot.

He smacked him few times, until he spit out blood and collapsed to the floor.

I wasn't satisfied with that, so I kept hitting him with it, several times, blood flowing from his mouth and forehead. I finally felt that it was enough and dropped the pot to the floor, heavily panting.

I fell in my chair and threw my head back.

,,_ I just attacked him… I really attacked him._'' I thought to myself.

I got my breath back and rose up, dragging him to the chest to hide him from sudden guests.

I quickly got him in and threw down the chest's lid, returning to the wet, bloody floor.

I picked up my razor, that was now drenched in his blood and cleaned it as fast as possible.

I picked up a mop and wiped up the blood and water, placing everything as perfect as possible.

I was still wiping the blood, when I heard little footsteps, running up the stairs. I started to panic and wipe up faster the whole mess. I ran to the corner of the room and hid the bloody bucket and mop behind the chest.

As soon as I straightened back up the door kicked open and Abby bursted in, looking a bit in a rush.

,, What's wrong?'' I asked as she panted.

,, There's… a man… and… a woman… and a boy... looking.. for… you… they're… downstairs… at the… shop…'' She forced out.

I nodded and took her hand, walking down.

We entered the shop and found a man with long dark blond hair, a woman with blonde hair and a sweet smile. I also noticed a boy around my age sitting with them.

He looked familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Then I remembered the sailor from my dream.

I started to boil inside a little, when the man stood up and asked me:,, Uh, miss, do you, where I could find Mr. Todd? I'm _Anthony Hope_.''

It was that young sailor, who saved my dad back those years ago.

I guessed that the woman was my older step sister, Johanna.

I looked back at him and said:,, Well, his in the hospital right now, but I could help you.''

He chuckled and patted my shoulder:,, I don't think a fragile thing like you could help me…''

I glared, opening my razor, pointing it to his throat:,, What. Did. You. Just. Say, bugger?''

He looked startled, but he noticed my angry expression and said:,, You know, you remind me of him in a way, but why do you need razors for? You're a girl, right?''

I tisked, removing the blade from his neck:,, I need them, because I'm a barber, dear sir. And I happen to be a very good one. Sophia Todd the new barber of Fleet Street.''

I smiled, stretching out my hand.

He shook it and asked:,, So, you own Mr. Todd's shop now? You're close with him?''

I laughed, putting my razor back in the case, that was attached to my belt:,, And how! In fact he's my father, Mr. Hope.''

He paled:,, How do you know me?''

I grinned:,, My father has told me a lot about you; how you saved him those years ago, how he helped you save Johanna from the Judge's mansion and later Fog's asylum. And how he's mad at you for lusting over his first daughter like this without permission and all... He's overprotective, it's all…''

Johanna's jaw dropped:,, B-b-but I don't have a father. If I did, I don't know a thing about him. But it's impossible, that he's the same man, who nearly killed me 16 years ago… Right?'' She sounded so insecure.

I smiled weakly, and walked to the table, taking her hand:,, I'm afraid he's the very same man, you're thinking about now. But we're sisters in a way. Same father, different mothers. Welcome home… Sis.''

She looked down at our hands then back at me with tears in her eyes.

I felt my smile fading.

,, Johanna?'' I asked, when she pulled me in a hug, crying.

I hugged her back, rubbing her back:,, Shh, Jo, It's okay. At least you know you have a family instead of the horrid Judge before the one I killed and all…''

,, What?'' She asked.

,, Nothing, nothing, just so happy to finally meet you.'' I tried to figure out, why said about the kill.

She wiped her tears, sniffing:,, S-s-so h-h-he's really m-m-m-my f-f-father?''

I nodded:,, Guess so. Want to go and meet him? I know he was scary and all, but he's changed now. Come on, I'll take you to him.''

She nodded and rose up, releasing me from her hug.

The sailor stood up and wrapped his hand around my waist, pulling me closer, whispered in my neck:,, Well, you're a pretty thing, that likes it dangerous. I love that. Why don't we go to a quieter place afterwards and I'll show you my charms, babe…''

His hands slid down on my bum, making me gasp and instinctually slap him across the face, ripping away from him:,, BACK OFF, CREEP! TECHNICALLY I'M YOUR AUNT, SO HANDS OFF AND I'M ALREADY TAKEN! I WARN YOU; TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I'LL TWIST YOUR ARM LIKE A PRETZEL…''

He paled and stepped back. I glared at him, marching out the shop, taking Johanna to dad at the hospital.

We walked up the stairs and I knocked on the door.

,, Come in.'' I heard him.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked in and smiled, seeing him looking better.

,, Hey, princess. Haven't seen you since the day you asked me to torture the judge.'' He said, slowly sitting up in the bed.

I sighed:,, Been busy with the shop, Abby and Rosy, but I have a guest, that wants to see you.''

He raised an eyebrow:,, Who's Abby, or Rosy? What guest?''

I giggled and said:,, I'll explain later. Come in!''

I looked to the door, feeling my heart pound. Johanna walked in shyly, looking to the ground.

,, Who's this?'' Dad asked.

,, Dad… this is… this is Johanna.'' I took her hand, feeling how she squeezed it tightly.

She slowly rose her eyes up and said quietly:,, Hello… I don't know if you know who I am, but I…''

She shut up, seeing tears in his eyes:,, Come here, darling.''

She shyly came closer to him, and he locked her in a hug, sniffing in her shoulder, stroking her long blond locks:,, I've missed you so much. If only I was there to see you grow up, but I let you and your mother down… I'm sorry, Johanna. I just hoped to see you that evening Anthony was bringing you to my shop, but we didn't meet.''

She said, lightly rubbing his back:,, Actually we did.''

He furthered from her, looking confused:,, Did we?''

She nodded and continued:,, Remember the lad you were about to kill, when there was a scream?''

He looked confused how did she know this:,, Yes, why?''

She sighed:,, Because that lad.. Was me. You nearly killed me back then.''

His eyes widened and jaw slowly dropped, realizing the fact, that he almost killed his own daughter:,, I… I don't know what to say… I'm so confused right now, I… I'm so sorry, my little dove. I really am. Be thankful to Mrs. Lovett, because her screams saved you.''

She nodded and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek:,, I know. I'm just glad you finally I know that Turpin was never my real father no matter how many times he said that to me. But, where's my mom? She's back home?''

Dad and I looked at each other, frowning.

I shook my head, mouthing:,, Don't…''

He lightly nodded and took a deep breath:,, Well, no. She's in heaven now. She died many years ago. But you do have a stepmother though. Amy. She's so beautiful, just like you two. I'm so glad that my favorite girls are all united in my life again.''

I smiled, seeing a tear of happiness and relief rolling down his cheek. He was finally happy again.

And his life was complete again.

And it was all that mattered now.

**To be continued...**

Ok, before you try to find me a kill me for taking so long writing this chap I can explain:

1. I had trouble with my internet

2. I was busy on (a pokemon/ Sweeney Todd RP)

3. I was going trough a little trouble with my boyfriend ( a thing called a relationship bump) But we worked it out. :)

and

4. I was out of ideas how to continue this.

So anyways, let me see your reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter... Oh and the new Time travel has come out too :3


	21. Have a little Italian

So after Johanna was feeling comfortable and safe around dad, I told her to go and wait for me in the carriage.

After she left the room I turned to dad:,, Um… There's been a little gift I wanted to give you a while ago, but just I was too busy to visit you.''

He raised his eyebrows and asked:,, What gift?''

I pulled out the razor, stained with Martin's blood and handed it to him, with a weak smile:,, I tried my best.''

He looked at the razor, then at me, back at the razor.

He slowly unfolded it and widened his eyes. His eyes met a blood stained blade instead of the shining silver one. ,, B-b-but, wh-h-ho's i-i-is t-t-this?'' He stuttered, still holding the bloody blade with shock.

I giggled, putting my hand on his shoulder:,, It's Martin's… Couldn't control myself and killed him. But I liked it. Such a rush, when the blood sprays you and all. But… don't tell mom, okay? If she'll know about this, she'll flip.''

He nodded and hugged me:,, So, this was your first kill then?''

I shook my head:,, Second. I killed the guard that tied you to the post and got you in this state.''

He frowned and closed the razor with a nod. I remembered about Gurierro or should I call him Donald, whatever.

He was still in the chest, knocked out in there…. Well I hoped he was still there…

,, Well, I have to go. Have to open up my shop today. I'll come by soon, okay?''

He smiled and nodded:,, I'll be waiting. But, is Amy okay? She hasn't visited me since the second day here. I she alright?''

I nodded:,, She's fine, dad. She's just still scared to leave the house, because of your prison problems, search and all. But I don't think they will be looking for you anymore…''

He raised an eyebrow:,, What do you mean?''

I smirked:,, Because, I made Martin write his list of things he has to do, including your release and freedom without a worry. But when I killed him I made it look like suicide. I put the empty gin bottle on his table in his room and a bloody knife in his hands, and my slit on his throat. So, when they find him on the floor they'll think he committed suicide, whilst drunk. So case closed.''

He smiled:,, I'm so proud of you. I've never would think to set up a cover for my own crimes. But that's why, you're as smart as your mother.''

I smiled and hugged him:,, I know, but you have a skill too. Building that mechanical monster in one night. I'm proud of you as well, dad.''

I kissed him on the cheek and noticed it was a bit sharper than usual.

I furthered from him and noticed that three day shade.

,, What?'' He asked looking at me with a confused and a bit scared look.

Only then I realized the smirk on my face, was a bit creepy.

I shook my head and stroked his stubbly cheek:,, I was just thinking. The next time I visit I should give you a proper shave, because this shade is making you look… old.''

He raised his eyebrows, quite amused:,, Old?''

I nodded with a chuckle:,, A little. But don't worry. I know how to do it properly.''

He nodded and I ran downstairs to the carriage.

After they all left, I bolted up the stairs to my shop.

I opened my chest and believe it or not, he was still in it, out cold. I sighed and took him by his hair.

He groaned and regained consciousness.

I let him go as he coughed up more blood, wheezing heavily. I pulled out my razor, unfolding it open, held his forehead, making him tilt his head back a bit, giving me more access to his throat.

I slowly slid it across the skin.

He shook violently, while I had a bit trouble holding him in place.

Finally he stopped shaking and flinching.

He spurted out the last squirts of blood, flinching a bit, and then he went still and limp.

I carefully put him back in the chest, throwing the lid harshly over him, cleaning my razor in the towel by my belt.

Soon enough the door threw open and Arthur busted in.

,, What's all this noise up here? And, uh… Where did the Italian go? And, uh, when will he be back? He left his gloves downstairs.'' He asked, looking around the shop.

,, He won't be back…'' I muttered, checking my blade in the sunlight for cleanness.

He looked at me, gasping few seconds later:,, Sophia, you didn't!''

I blankly shot the chest a look, then at him, and back my razor.

He looked at the chest, then back at me, slowly approaching it.

He slowly opened the lid a bit and peeked inside, gasping, shutting it, with a gasp in a whisper:,, You're crazy! Killing a man, who done you no harm…''

I interrupted him, still cleaning my razor:,, He tried to blackmail me and dad. Recognized him from the old days. Wanted his title and Abby back. Killed him, after he mocked me and my family. Beat him up with a boiling kettle, knocked him out cold, and then stuffed him in there, came back from the hospital and killed him.'' I looked at him and shock and fear was written across his face.

He blinked a few times, and straightened out, sighing:,, Oh, well, that's a different matter then. For a moment there thought you've lost your mind.''

He opened the chest completely now and looked at the bleeder with a pitiful tone:,, All that blood… Oh, well.''

He carefully took out a sack of money from his pocket and looked in it.

,, Well, want not, waste not, that's what mum always said.'' He smiled a little and slipped the sack in his apron.

We walked downstairs and fell in one of the booths with a sigh.

He poured me some gin and spoke quietly, so Abby wouldn't hear:,, Now… We have a body moldering away upstairs. Now what do you intend we should do about him then?''

I didn't take my eyes off the glass and grunted deeply:,, Later on, when it's dark. We take him to some secret place and… burry him.''

He looked to the floor:,, Oh, yeah. Course we could do that.''

He walked to the window and peeked through the curtains, sighing:,, It's not like he's got any relatives, that's gonna come around, poking, looking for him…''

He looked at me and started to sing…

**Me- bold** _Arthur- italic_ _**both-both**_

_Seems a downright shame..._

**Shame?**

_Seems an awful waste... Such a nice, plump frame. Wot's 'is name has...Had...Has! Nor it can't be traced... Bus'ness needs a lift, Debts to be erased... Think of it as thrift, as a gift, If you get my drift! Seems an awful waste... I mean, with the price of meat what it is, when you get it, If you get it..._

**Ah!**

_Good, you got it! Take, for instance, Cat snatcher and her pie shop! Bus'ness never better using only pussycats and toast! And a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most! And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!_

**Mr. Lovett, what a charming notion**

_Well, it does seem a waste..._

**Eminently practical And yet appropriate as always! Mr. Lovett, how I've lived**

**Without you all these years, I'll never know! How delectable! Also undetectable!**

_Think about it! Lots of other gentlemen'll soon be comin' for a shave, won't they? Think of All them Pies!_

**How choice! How Rare! For what's the sound of the world out there?**

_What, ? What, ? What is that sound?_

**Those crunching noises pervading the air!**

_Yes, ! Yes, Mrs. Todd! Yes, all around!_

**It's man devouring man, my dear!**

_**And who are we to deny it in here?**_

**These are desperate times, Mr. Lovett, and desperate measures are called for!**

_Here we are, now! Hot out of the oven!_

**What is that?**

_It's priest. Have a little priest._

**Is it really good?**

_Dear love, it's too good, at least! Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh,_

_So it's pretty fresh._

**Awful lot of fat.**

_Only where it sat._

**Haven't you got poet, or something like that?**

_No, y'see, the trouble with poet is 'Ow do you know it's deceased? Try the priest!_

_Lawyer's rather nice._

**If it's for a price.**

_Order something else, though, to follow, since no one should swallow it twice!_

**Anything that's lean.**

_Well, then, if you're British and loyal, you might enjoy Royal Marine! Anyway, it's clean. Though of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!_

**Is that squire, On the fire?**

_Mercy no, dear, look closer,_

_You'll notice it's grocer!_

**Looks thicker, More like vicar!**

_No, it has to be grocer, It's green!_

**The history of the world, my Love!**

_Save a lot of graves, Do a lot of relative's favors!_

**Is those below serving those up above!**

_Ev'rybody shaves, So there should be plenty of flavors!_

**How gratifying for once to know**

_**That those above will serve those down below!**_

**What is that?**

_It's fop. Finest in the shop. And we have some shepherd's pie peppered with actual shepherd on top! And I've just begun… Here's the politician, so oily it's served with a doily, Have one!_

**Put it on a bun. Well, you never know if it's going to run!**

_Try the friar, Fried, it's drier!_

**No, the clergy is really Too coarse and too mealy!**

_Then actor, That's compacter!_

**Ah, but always arrives overdone!**

**I'll come again when you have a thief on the menu!**

**Have charity towards the world, my love!**

_Yes, yes, I know, my pet!_

**We'll take the customers that we can get!**

_High-born and low, my pet!_

**We'll not discriminate great from small!**

**No, we'll serve anyone,**

**Meaning anyone,**

_**And to anyone**_

_**At all!**_

This city was going to get infested with cannibals when the new human pied are made. I felt so guilty of thinking about this sort of rime, but it made me feel powerful like... like dad. I was going to be Sophia Todd... The new demon barber of Fleet Street...

,, But there is just one problem; how are we going to get the bodies to the bakehouse without anyone seeing?'' He asked me.

Then it hit me.

,, The barberchair. We're bringing it back to it's original purpose 15 years ago.'' I felt a devilish wide smirk, grow on my lips.

OH MGGGGGGG! _ Cannibal evolution's brought backee! :D Shizz, this will be interesting :D Stay tuned for the next chapter of the new pie business, unexpected catastrophes and Sweeney's release from the hospital ( I think we all agree he's been there long enough.)


	22. Love, lust and passion

_A week later…_

**Sophia's POV**

I woke up with a huge grin on my face. Today was the day dad will be home from the hospital and mom will be safe again.

I jumped out of the bed and got dressed, walking down the stairs, whistling a cheerful melody. I entered the shop and saw Arthur analyzing two of his pies. But the other one looked more delicious and golden brown like a proper meat pie.

,, Morning, Mr. Lovett, what's new?'' I smiled walking over to him.

,, Oh, Sophia. Ok, so I took that Italian's body and chopped it up, putting his meat in this pie.'' He picked up the golden brown pie.

I took it from him, looking at it and smelled it. It was heavenly, but the only reason I held back of eating it was, because I knew the special ingredient. So I decided to call Abby here to test it.

She took a bit out of the first regular one and then she took a bite out of the Italian's pie, making me feel a bit sick in the stomach, seeing her chewing the pie with delight.

,, This one's defiantly better. What's in it?'' She asked, smiling with the pie in her hands.

,, Got different meat, it's all really.'' Arthur shrugged with a lie.

She nodded and asked:,, Can I take it?''

,, Sure.'' He smiled.

After she was gone I sighed:,, Well at least we know it tastes good, so it's going to bring more customers. This is also good for me. More customers for me, more meat for your pies and more customers for your establishment.''

He nodded and wrapped his hand around my waist, pulling me back against him body.

He kissed my neck and whispered:,, You know, I don't know if it's just me, but I think that you get more sexier by everyday, love. I just can't keep my mind off you while I'm working…''

I smirked and turned around:,, Well, I should do something about that, eh?''

He smirked and whispered in my ear:,, I'll be waiting for you tonight…'' He let me go and slid down the bake house like a ghost.

I giggled and hurried up to my shop to get things on the go with the day...

When the evening finally arrived and it was closing time I locked the doors and slumped in the chair throwing my head back, sighing tiredly. I was about to fall asleep, when I shot my eyes open, remembering Arthur waiting for me downstairs.

I cursed all the way as I got up and was about to leave, when I turned around and looked to the closet.

I remembered about Margaret's gifted outfit. I looked at the door and then back at the closet again with a smirk on my lips.

I skipped to the wooden furnishing and opened the door, picking out a box. I opened it and laid the content neatly on the bed. I stripped and put on the short ruffled skirt and the black corset with cherry red laces and a bodice over it.

I grabbed my silky robe and hurried down the stairs, releasing my hair on my way down. I entered the shop, checking if Abby was asleep. I crept in the living room, stopping at the white door.

I softly knocked on it:,, Arthur?''

**Arthur's POV**

I was sitting in my bed, thinking if she'll actually come, when a knock and that soft toned voice interrupted my thoughts:,, Arthur?''

So she did come after all.

I was relieved, but at the same time nervous. I've had these mixed feelings for her for a while now and I can't explain it.

I've even had some dirty thoughts of her that might have gotten me a little too excited those times.

I took a deep breath and answered:,, Come in.''

The door slowly opened, revealing Sophia; in her robe, her night black curls released, perfectly falling on her shoulders.

She was so beautiful; I didn't notice she was talking.

,, Arthur? Arthur!'' I heard her voice, making me blink a few times and focus on her cute pouting face.

Damn, she was adorable when she did that.

,, Oh, uh, what did you say?'' I stuttered a bit.

She giggled:,, I was saying; are you really sure you want to do this?''

I jumped up and took her hands:,, Of course I do. I love you and I would want to be close to you in every way possible and what could be closer than this?''

She blushed:,, I don't know…''

I chuckled and guided her to the bed, when she resisted a bit:,, Wait. I have something for you…''

I looked at her, but nodded sitting down.

She slowly untied her robe and shrugged it off, revealing very sexy black clothing, barely covering her body.

I hungrily took in the sight, feeling myself getting a bit hard down there…

Her seriousness slowly morphed into a seductive smirk as she came closer to me:,, Like the view?''

I blankly nodded, trying to focus on her, but I kept looking at her beautiful body.

She sat in my lap, straddling me, with a light blush on her cheeks.

Then I noticed that she was sitting on my now too obvious arousal.

I slid my hands from her back to her waist, feeling her tremble a little. She kissed my neck, leaving a little bite here and there, sucking on the skin a little. I groaned and took her by the back of her neck and kissed her deeply. Her tongue slipped in my mouth, dancing with mine in a perfect unison.

She moaned in my mouth as my hands found her full, perfect breasts. Lightly squeezing them and earning moans from her I grew more impatient to have her, to feel her around me.

I was just about to talk, when she pushed me backwards, making me fall on the bedspread.

She crawled further on top of me, kissing me, while her hands were working on my shirt.

I smiled against her lips and started to untie the corset. We broke the kiss, lightly panting to get back some air. Finally that damn thing gave up and I sent the corset flying across the room. She already got off my shirt, roaming her hands all over my chest. Her hands slowly slid to my waist, working on the trousers, while I was slipping off her ruffled skirts.

Finally we both were left in our undergarments and the sight of her was just mesmerizing.

Her brown, welcoming, but dangerous eyes shined in the candlelight, her chest heaved as I explored her body with my sight. Her blood red panties were the last place my sight stopped, seeing that she was already soaking wet. I slowly got rid of her bra, freeing her breasts completely, exposing them to my eyes.

I took one in my hand, massaging it, lightly squeezing it, while I sucked and nibbled on the other one. She threw her head back and enjoyed it as I worked.

I switched to the other breast, taking in her hard nipple in my mouth; sliding my tongue across the soft skin. I just never wanted this moment to end.

She moaned my name and my hand slowly slid lower, rubbing her clit in circles. I slipped off her soaking wet panties and threw them on the floor with the other clothes. I laid her on her back, positioning myself between her legs. I slid my finger across her slit and inserted my two fingers in her. I slowly moved them in and out of her as she whimpered in pain a little.

I noticed tears streaming down her face. I stopped:,, Sophia, am I hurting you? Tell me if it hurts, I'll stop…''

She shook her head and peeped out:,, I'm fine. Keep going.''

I closed my mouth and obeyed her, slowly continuing my thrusting my fingers in and out of her.

Her cries and whimpers slowly turned into moans and gasps of pleasure, relaxing her. But I thought that I would go insane waiting any longer.

I took out my fingers out of her dripping wet core, licking my fingers clean from her hot juices. I kicked off my boxers, positioning myself by her entrance.

,, You ready?'' I softly asked.

She breathlessly nodded, bracing herself for saying goodbye to her innocence.

I slowly and carefully slid into her, drawing a whimper from her as I went deeper into her.

I slowly slid deeper, feeling how tight she was. Her legs were trembling a little, so it was a bit hard to hold her in place.

Once she relaxed, giving me permission to continue on. I slowly moved in and out of her, making her whimper and moan.

I felt that with the next thrust and whimper I slid deeper into her.

She finally was free enough for me to move faster. I picked up the pace, making her moans increase. I felt that something warm was covering me, while I was moving in her.

I pulled my self out for a moment to see blood, mixing with her juices.

She looked a bit saddened she couldn't feel me inside her, so she opened her teary eyes.

,, Something's wrong?'' She croaked.

I shook my head:,, It's fine. Just needed to catch my breath, but I'm ready to continue.''

She nodded and let her head fall back on the pillow.

I slipped inside her and moved in and out of her once again, but this time I could feel her more free, allowing me to move without a problem.

Soon from moaning my name she was panting:,,**_ Arthur… Please… harder… ah! ... Arthur! Ngaaah! Mmmm, yes! Oh, God! Arthur... I'm going to.. Aaah!_**''

Soon I felt that her walls were starting to tighten around me, bring me closer to my release as well.

Finally the finally thrust, made her scream in pure pleasure as she clung her legs around my waist, tightening her muscles as I came deep in her with a grunt.

She trembled in pleasure as her orgasm violently ripped through her.

After she came down from her high she snuggled closer to me, resting her head on my chest.

All the things we could hear were our panting and fastened heartbeats.

,, Goodnight, Sophia.'' I kissed her.

She smiled:,, Goodnight, Arthur.''

This was the night my life got completed. And I loved it.

**To be continued...**

Hey, peeps! :D Sorry again for the wait, I was busy at school; new place new people, new teachers, so scary. Aand my boyfriend broke up with me :( So I was too depressed to write anything. But I'm feeling better and I'm ready to write as soon as possible again :)


End file.
